A la conquista de la sombra
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Fic regalo para Kitty-chan Tetsuya vivia en un pueblito de manera humilde, un dia un anciano multimillonario llega diciendo ser su abuelo, ofreciendole ser su heredero. Por cuestiones del destino Tetsuya termina entrando la importante y elitista Academia Internado Teiko para varones donde varios chicos terminaran sintiendo algo especial por el peliazul. (All x Kuroko)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, si alguien lee esto y dice "Dios, ¿para qué mas fics si ya tienes un billón de fics y sin terminar de colmo?" la respuesta es que este fic es regalo de cumpleaños de Kitty-chan, y de todas formas todas mis historias tendrán final, aunque soy lenta~**

**En fin, aquí está el fic de regalo que te prometí, lamento mucho el trilenio de tardanza ^^, espero que te guste! Es un all (bueno, casi todos los personajes) x Kuroko. **

**DISCLAIMER: KnB no me pertenece para fortuna dudosa de Tetsu 9: ya que si fuera mío más que basket seria shaoi~ y Tetsu no sale virgen de esta XD**

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Hasta que se me hizo subir esto, este fic salió de un sueño que tuve usando mi muy amada almohada akakuro, es tan hermosa, en fin, la idea salió de ella, así que si quieren culpar a alguien que sea a mi estúpida y sensual almohada!**

**Algo que he de comentarles es que tanto Riko como Momoi aparecerán en su versión male en este fic. La primera solo está allí para ayudar y la segunda seguirá siendo fan de Tetsu, los hice hombres para meter más hombres al harem, espero no molestar a alguien con eso, además de que me gustaron sus males en una imagen que vi u.u**

**Si no tienen problemas con esto entonces pueden seguir con la lectura.**

**ENJOY~ 3**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

I

Kuroko Tetsuya era un chico un poco bajito para su edad, al menos si lo comparábamos con otros chicos, su piel era blanca y sus ojos y cabello eran color azul cielo.

Kuroko recién se transfería Tokio, para ingresar a un internado como un alumno transferido, no es como si le molestara cambiarse de escuela, de cualquier manera no tenía amigos, pero le fastidiaba un poco que ya no pudiera salir de las instalaciones del colegio, en todo caso ya se las arreglaría después, además que el instituto era solo para varones, no que le molestara, pero tampoco le hacía mucha ilusión tener un compañero de cuarto totalmente sucio y desordenado que decía mil y una groserías, no le gustaba ese tipo de gente, además su compañero podía ser muy ruidoso, Kuroko prefería que la gente permaneciera en silencio, le gustaba más la tranquilidad.

Veía la ventana desde el tren con su inexpresivo rostro de siempre. Kuroko tenía una cara impasible y carente de emociones y una baja presencia, la mayoría de las personas simplemente lo pasaban, no se hacía notar y cuando las personas lo veían era porque chocaban con él y luego gritaban por el susto. Se pregunto una vez más si estaría bien yendo a ese internado para gente súper rica y de la clase más alta de Japón.

Kuroko nació en el seno de una familia de clase humilde, y por tanto se sorprendía de que pudiera asistir a esa escuela. Pero en el último mes se había enterado de muchas cosas que le hacían marear de lo mucho que su cabeza daba vueltas. Después de todo vivir sus 16 años en torno a una mentira no era la poca cosa. Se podría decir que aun permanecía en shock.

Y es que enterarte de que tus abuelos maternos son de las personas más ricas de Japón podría marear a cualquiera.

Kuroko en realidad no conocía a la familia de su madre y ellos parecían no tener interés en él o en su madre. Pero hacia unos pocos meses apareció un hombre de cabello canoso y apacible ojos azules iguales a los suyos, Kuroko lo reconoció en seguida, era el dueño del famoso grupo "Bladow". Un grupo del que Kuroko solía escuchar mucho en las noticias de la televisión.

Pero dejando al grupo fuera, el viejecito se presento ante Tetsuya y le dijo "Te pareces mucho a tu madre", Kuroko siendo quien es decir, la persona más expresiva del mundo (sarcasmo), solo pestañeo y saludo respetuosamente al anciano. La verdad, por dentro estaba sorprendido de que un viejo rico le dijera que se parecía a su madre –cosa que lo hacía feliz-, pero simplemente su rostro no mostraba más que la "poker face".

El anciano hablo tranquilamente con él una vez instalados en la pequeña cocina de su muy humilde casa, donde Kuroko como buen anfitrión sirvió un poco de té, el te mas económico que tenia, y el viejecillo millonario le hablo a Tetsuya de muchas cosas y le pregunto muchas más, Kuroko no sabía cómo tratar con aquella situación. Probablemente su madre le regañaría si supiera que metió a un extraño a la casa y hablan tan normalmente como si fueran abuelo y nieto… cosa que resulto ser cierta.

Ese hombre de edad avanzada sentado en el sillón raido era el padre de su ya fallecida madre. Según él, le había estado siguiendo desde que su querida hija dejo este mundo, y se entero cuando su padre fue llevado a prisión. Así que por ser su familiar más cercano le proponía vivir con él en su lujosa mansión en Tokio.

Cualquiera probablemente se sentiría contento de saber que tenía un multimillonario abuelo que quería consentirlo con todo lo que pudiese desear… pero Kuroko Tetsuya no es una persona cualquiera, aun con todas las riquezas que pudiera ofrecerle a él no le interesaba, le gustaba su apacible vida en ese pueblito agricultor donde todos se conocían, donde debía trabajar duro si quería comida, donde siempre había paz.

Con toda la cortesía que tiene rechazo la oferta del anciano. Este pareció entender aunque realmente estaba sorprendido, es decir, le ofrecía al nieto que tanto se parecía a su mujer una vida de lujos donde no tendría que volver a ensuciarse las manos con tierra y él la rechazaba. Y por un tiempo lo dejo así, pero venia cada fin de semana en compañía de su mujer, la cual se veía bastante bien para la probable edad que cargaba. Ambos ancianos eran agradables, y se ofrecían constantemente en ayudar a Tetsuya con los gastos económicos, incluso le ofrecían una casita si tanto deseaba vivir solo… pero Tetsuya se negó siempre cortes. Aunque esas personas fueran familiares suyos aun eran unos desconocidos a sus ojos, es decir, si tanto dinero tenían y tanto amaban a su hija ¿por qué la abandonaron?, ¿por qué nunca los visitaron?, aunque no es como si les reprochara, aunque no estaba del todo seguro acerca de eso, aun así le hacía agradable tener un contacto amable. Desde que su madre falleció cuando tenía 9 años su padre se había vuelto distante, frio y en ocasiones cruel.

Entonces hacia como dos meses que le llego un aviso de la prisión… su padre había muerto en una refriega entre los reclusos. Kuroko permaneció en silencio durante tres días completos donde a penas y comía.

Con su padre fallecido su abuelo tomo la custodia legal de él, ya que era menor de edad… y le ofreció entrar al maravilloso y más famoso internado de Japón.

La exclusiva Academia Teiko (nombre abreviado) era un internado solo para la elite de la elite. Se encontraba cerca de Tokio, en una isla artificial donde había un largo puente que conectaba la isla y el país. Solo los hijos de las personas más influyentes de Japón podían matricularse en tan privilegiada escuela. Y solían dar becas, dos cada semestre. Una para la persona más inteligente y otra para la más deportista. Era una escuela bastante elitista, otra cosa que le molestaba al peliazul. No le gustaba la idea de estar rodeado de insoportables y consentidos bocchamas. Ya se sentía desencajar en la institución. Es decir, ¿qué se supone que hace un chico que creció en la pobreza en una escuela donde todos crecieron en mansiones, entre lujos y comidas deliciosas, viajes por todo el mundo, etcétera? Sentía que realmente no encajaría, pero bueno, mejor comenzar su nueva vida escolar con una actitud positiva, y si pudiera lo haría con una sonrisa, pero le era muy difícil cambiar sus expresiones faciales, estas siempre estarían en una eterna poker face….

Cuando el tren por fin llego a la estación Tetsuya se encontró con un chofer, su nombre era Tanaka-san, el mayordomo de más confianza de su abuelo, el cual venia a recogerlo.

Llevaba solo una maleta, después de todo no tenía muchas cosas, y subió a la gran limosina, sonrojándose un poco por subirse en un vehículo tan lujoso como ese, casi sentía que pagaba una fortuna nada más de estar allí.

Suspiro constantemente mientras veía Tokio, realmente era muy diferente de su pequeño pueblito, había más y más personas y ciertamente se sentía nervioso de ver tanta gente reunida, caminando por doquier, se pregunto cómo no chocaban los unos con los otros.

Tetsuya solo miraba por la ventana, nunca había estado en la capital del sol naciente, así que solo veía todos los monumentos, los edificios, las calles y las personas que seguían tranquilos sus rutinas mientras algunos veían la limosina. Kuroko agradecía que el vidrio del vehículo fuera negro, no le haría gracia que la gente se fijara en él… pero ahora que lo pensaba era imposible, después de todo gracias a su baja presencia la gente no lo notaria ni sentado sobre la limosina.

Una vez llego a la mansión de sus abuelos se impresiono de lo inmensa que era "¿Realmente estamos en Tokio?" pensó para sus adentros.

(((¯`'·.¸(赤)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤AkaKuro¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

La semana paso rápido y ahora Kuroko se dirigía hacia su destino, la Academia Teiko, la cual realmente era increíble, era bastante grande y le entusiasmaba saber que había una gran biblioteca, si Kuroko amaba algo era la lectura.

Cuando llego por fin al lugar donde iniciaba el puente pudo ver a un montón de chicas rodear una buena parte de la entrada, al acercarse mejor pudo ver que era una reportera entrevistando a un joven de la escuela, lo identifico pues el uniforme era el mismo, camiseta azul, corbata negra a juego con el pantalón y los zapatos y saco blanco. El muchacho era alto, rubio y de ojos dorados, realmente era bastante atractivo, Kuroko pensó que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto hasta ahora. Las chicas no dejaban de gritar como posesas "Kise-kun, Kise-sama, Ryouta-sama" y cosas así, por lo que el peliazul supo que ese era el nombre del chico. Sin prestarle atención a las chicas escandalosas, a la reportera y la cámara y a ese chico tan guapo siguió su camino.

Una vez en el gran edificio uno de los profesores lo llevo hasta el despacho del director de la academia. Espero en una habitación agradable, de paredes color crema, con unos sillones que parecían ser antiguos, mesas con gravados y floreros hermosos con distintas flores adornándolo, había un gran cuadro con un paisaje muy hermoso y un gran ventanal que daba al mar.

La puerta se abrió por donde entro una mujer rubia de ojos azules, se presento como Alex, la secretaria del director Aida y lo invito a pasar al despacho. Paso por las oficinas de las secretarias, habían cuatro mujeres y un hombre. La rubia norteamericana le abrió la puerta y entro al despacho con un decorado similar al de la habitación de espera, solo que había una alfombra más grande, dos grandes libreros, el escritorio que parecía caro y unas ventanas que llegaban del techo al piso y también daban al mar.

El director era un hombre que seguro no pasa de los 35 años (se veía joven) y de cabello castaño y ojos también castaños. Su barbilla descansaba sobre sus manos cruzadas, parecía que él también tenía la capacidad de verlo.

-Buen día Kuroko Tetsuya-kun –le dijo amable el hombre- adelante, toma asiento.

-Gracias, disculpa las molestias.

-Oh, nada que ver, realmente eres un muchacho educado… te pareces mucho a Kaguya-san.

Los ojos de Kuroko se abrieron mucho de la sorpresa, al perecer el director Aida conocía a su madre, de otra forma ¿cómo sabría que su mamá se llamaba Kaguya?

-Disculpe, conoce a mi madre?

El hombre asintió.

-Si, Kaguya era una mujer ciertamente especial, era la mejor amiga de mi querida esposa que en paz descanse… lamento su perdida.

-No, no se disculpe –dijo Kuroko un poco apenado- después de todo usted no tiene la culpa.

El director le sonrió mientras se ponían a hablar de la institución y que debía ir a ver a los miembros el concejo estudiantil y a cualquier duda hablara con ellos o con él.

Kuroko pudo comprobar que el director no era el hombre viejo y estirado con mil y una prohibiciones que había imaginado, en su mente le pidió perdón por pensar mal del señor Aida.

.

Cuando el nuevo alumno dejo su despacho Aida Kagetora miro la foto que descansaba en su escritorio, en ella aparecían dos personas, uno era él, usando una pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una sudadera roja arremangada hasta los codos, abrazando con un brazos a su mujer, su hermosa esposa de cabellos castaño corto igual a sus ojos, llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro con una camiseta de tirantes escotada de color blanco, en ese tiempo era un poco más joven que él, se llevaban casi seis años, y en los brazos de ella sostenía a su querido hijo Riko, de cabellos y ojos castaños, vistiendo un traje de marinero, al lado de su querida esposa Rima estaba una mujer con una ligera sonrisa de piel blanca y ojos y cabellos azul cielo, su largo cabello azul llegaba poco mas allá de sus muslos, llevaba un simple pero hermoso vestido blanco y acariciaba el apenas visible bulto que era su querido hijo y al lado de ella estaba su prometido, un hombre pelirrojo de mirada carmín muy fría, después de todo era una persona muy seria. Y el paisaje que se pintaba a sus espaldas era la del océano, un brillante cielo azul con algunas nubes blancas y algunas gaviotas revoloteando por todo el firmamento. Sin duda esos eran buenos tiempos.

Kagetora suspiro, a veces se sentía que era el único que quedaba de esos cuatro amigos.

.

Cuando Kuroko abandono la oficina se encontraba feliz, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara, cuando alguien le decía que se parecía a su mamá le hacía feliz porque de esa manera sentía que al verse en el espejo podría verla a ella, dándole ánimos a seguir con su día a día.

Se paro frente a Alex, la secretaria principal, pero esta pareció no notarlo así que cuando le hablo ella pego un brinco de susto. En cuanto Kuroko se disculpo ella le dio su horario de clases, un pequeño mapa de la escuela donde le indico los salones y otros lugares, un papel para que los maestros le firmaran la asistencia y el número de la habitación donde dormiría, no le facilito el nombre de su compañero de cuarto, y le dijo que tenía que ir a ver al presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Cuando Kuroko salió al pasillo decidió ver el pequeño croquis.  
La escuela era bastante más grande, si iba sin cuidado podría perderse sin duda alguna. La escuela constaba de tres edificios, el más grande era el que abarcaba los salones y laboratorios y en la parte más alta el despacho del director y las oficinas de las secretarias, y también estaba allí el salón del consejo estudiantil era de 4 pisos. El segundo edificio cerca del primero era de 3 pisos y era el dormitorio de los estudiantes, el siguiente y más pequeño edificio era el de los clubs. Además las instalaciones contaban con un enorme gimnasio donde estaban las canchas de básquetbol, un auditorio que servía como teatro, una gran piscina y cerca de ella las canchas de baseball, no muy lejos de ellas estaba la de futbol. La escuela parecía estar muy bien pero lo que a Kuroko le interesaba era la biblioteca del segundo edificio (el más pequeño), según su abuelo era de las mejores bibliotecas (sino la mejor) de todo Japón, perfecta para los estudiantes, tanto si necesitabas estudiar como si solo querías entretenerte.

Cuando Kuroko cruzaba el pasillo termino chocando con alguien por estar mirando el mapa, Kuroko se tambaleo y termino por caer de sentón, soltando los papeles.

-¿Estás bien Muro-chin? –dijo una voz.

-Sí, creo que tropecé con algo… o alguien –dijo la segunda voz, ambas, naturalmente, de hombres.

Kuroko alzo la vista y vio a dos hombres, uno de ellos era sin duda la persona más alta que jamás había visto, y él que pensaba que el hijo del amargado dueño del molino era alto, este chico media sin duda más de dos metros, tenía el cabello un poco largo de color morado igual que sus hombros y usaba el mismo uniforme, el segundo hombre, un poco más bajo que el otro pero de todas formas alto tenía el cabello negro con el flequillo tapando su ojo derecho y estos parecían ser de color gris y tenía un lunar debajo del ojo visible, la verdad es que ambos chicos eran atractivos, entonces Kuroko vio que el pelinegro parecía sorprendido y luego le tendió una mano mostrándole una amable sonrisa.

-Vaya, lo siento, estaba distraído.

-No, en todo caso lo lamento yo, también iba distraído.

El más alto de los tres vio intrigado al chico de cabellos azules, ciertamente no lo vio hasta que su amigo le ofreció la mano a lo que parecía la nada, es como si se hubiese dibujado repentinamente, no le tomo importancia, solo se dispuso a devorar otro de sus deliciosos caramelos.

-¿Eres nuevo? Lo digo porque nunca te había visto.

-Sí, soy nuevo, me llamo Kuroko Tetsuya –dijo de manera formal haciendo una reverencia.

-Me llamo Himuro Tatsuya, y el alto es Murasakibara Atsushi.

-Hola –dijo con desgana mientras comía una barra de chocolate sin quitarle los ojos al ojiazul, tenía ganas de ver si desaparecía como fantasma.

-Gusto en conocerles.

-Estás perdido –dijo Himuro mientras ayudaba al más bajo a recoger los papeles que había tirado.

-No, es solo que apenas veía el mapa.

-Hm, vas a la sala del concejo estudiantil ¿cierto? –dijo mientras le entregaba los pocos papeles. El otro asintió- entonces te podemos llevar, Atsushi y yo nos dirigíamos ahora mismo hacia allá.

-Entonces muchas gracias –dijo Kuroko con otra reverencia.

-Oye, ¿tú eres el hijo de Kuroko Kaname, el director de las empresas "Bladow"? –pregunto Murasakibara pues reconoció que ese era el apellido de aquel anciano.

-Me sorprende que recordaras el apellido Atsushi, usualmente olvidas todo.

-Es solo que mi padre me llamo diciendo que estableciera buenas relaciones con Kuro-chin.

"Kuro-chin" pensó Tetsuya mientras seguía a ambos chicos, en todo caso contesto.

-Sí, mi abuelo es Kuroko Kaname –dijo Tetsuya en un suspiro, desde que su abuelo decidiera tomar custodia de él le había dicho que debía llevar el apellido de su madre, no le importaba, después de todo no le gustaba el apellido de su padre, ni siquiera lo podía recordar, además de que en su acta de nacimiento pudo apreciar que fue registrado con su apellido materno.

-Oh, es increíble, mis padres mantienen un trato con la compañía de tu abuelo… ¿puedo llamarte Tetsuya?

El ojiazul concedió el permiso.

El resto del camino hablaron un poco de las familias de cada uno. La familia de Murasakibara poseía una cadena de famosos restaurantes en Japón y varios países en América y Europa entre otros donde las especialidades eran los magníficos postres, los restaurantes Purple Rose eran muy caros y las reservaciones se hacían hasta medio año antes, Kuroko solo había visto tales restaurantes y sus deliciosas comidas en televisión y a decir verdad soñó alguna vez que iba y comía un delicioso pastel de vainilla, ese que había aparecido en el programa nocturno, y que ahora se encontrara hablando con el principal heredero de tales restaurantes le parecía increíble.

La familia de Himuro era una famosa línea de diseñadores de ropa además de ser dueños de la compañía fotográfica más grande de Japón.

Kuroko hablo realmente poco de la compañía de su abuelo, después de todo no sabía de muchas cosas complicadas.

Después de caminar un poco llegaron a un pasillo donde había dos grandes puertas de color marrón, muy elegantes, sin duda el tipo de puertas que cuesta una fortuna, Murasakibara abrió la puerta y Kuroko ingreso. La estancia era bastante grande, había un par de libreros con carpetas y libros, un par de cuadros de paisajes, una foto de la escuela en su fundación; había una gran mesa redonda de cristal con soportes de caoba y algunas sillas que parecían muy cómodas acomodadas en orden. Un poco más a la izquierda estaban dos grandes sillones de cuero negro, uno de 4 plazas y otro de 3 y una mesita ratona de cristal, y en el fondo un escritorio con diversos papeles y una lap top, detrás de este estaba tres grandes ventanales.

En la sala solo había otras tres personas. Un pelinegro más alto que el con el flequillo lo s lados de su rostro y ojos como de color azul verdoso. En una de las elegantes sillas en la mesa estaba otro chico bastante alto, tenía cabello verde y ojos de igual color, usaba lentes y leí un libro recargando su cabeza en la mano izquierda y sosteniendo el libro con la izquierda.

Y la última persona se encontraba sentada en la lujosa silla detrás del escritorio, era el más bajito de la estancia (si no se cuenta él mismo), de cabello rojo y ojos heterocromaticos, uno igual de rojo que su cabello y el otro de color dorado. Solo esos ojos bicolores lo veían, los otros parecían ignorarlo –naturalmente-, pero los ojos azul-verdosos del pelinegro parecieron desviar su vista hacia él por un segundo.

-Atsushi, Tatsuya, ¿quién es el chico detrás de ustedes? –dijo el pelirrojo sin apartarle la vista de encima ni un segundo, haciéndolo sentirse un poco nervioso, aunque su inexpresivo rostro no lo demostrase.

-Es Kuroko Tetsuya, residen transferido.

Midorima levanto su mirada del libro y trato de ver al dichoso nieto perdido de uno de los ancianos más ricos que había conocido, por un segundo pareció no verlo pero de pronto se sorprendió al verlo detrás del alto peli morado, Takao también miro al peliazul, encontrándolo antes que su otro compañero, también estudiando al joven que realmente parecía poca cosa.

-Oh –exclamo Akashi, pero parecía en un tono burlón- ya veo, el director me hablo un poco de ti, adelante, toma asiento en donde gustes.

Kuroko se sintió un poco intimidado por los ojos con parecían estar eternamente enfocados en su persona, pero decidió dejarlo pasar mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de cristal, procurando no tocarla temiendo romperla, olvidando que podía comprar con el dinero que ya tenía tantas mesas como quisiera, Kuroko en su pensar seguía siendo un pobre hijo de agricultor.

-Bien, te presentare a os miembros del consejo de estudiantes de la Academia Teiko, aunque estoy seguro que Atsushi y Tatsuya ya se abran presentado. Comenzando por el pelinegro, él es Takao Kuzanari –el chico le sonrió de manera juguetona.

-Hola Kuroko-kun, como sabrás mi familia es una famosa compañía comerciante, especialmente de tarjetas.

Kuroko asintió, recordaba vagamente haber comprado una tarjeta "que te mejores2 para un amigo, y recordaba ver un sello de halcón.

-Kuzanari es el tesorero del consejo. El peli verde es Midorima Shintarou –este solo se ajusto los lentes- es el vicepresidente del consejo. Y yo soy Akashi Seijuuro, el presidente del concejo estudiantil.

Kuroko se impresiono de conocer a la alguien de la familia Midorima y Akashi, según su abuelo eran unas familias muy importantes de Japón, la familia Midorima tenían a su cargo los mejores hospitales de Japón, incluso ingresaban muchos extranjeros para curar alguna enfermedad. Y la familia Akashi, según su abuelo esa familia tenía diferentes empresas y compañías igual que la suya, pero comenzaron en el gobierno, por tanto tenían más poder allí, según su abuelo la familia de Akashi era de las tres familias más poderosas de Japón.

Kuroko se sintió mucho más bajito de lo que en verdad era, todos ellos eran los impresionantes hijos de esas impresionantes familias, se sentía realmente insignificante, a comparación de ellos él no… pero luego parpadeo confundido, él ya no era un pobre chico, aunque no le gustaba mucho ahora tenía dinero y por eso estudiaba en esa importante institución… él también era importante, ¿no?, pero no, Kuroko frunció el ceño ligeramente, aunque ahora fuera parte de la familia Kuroko él no gano ni un centavo y tampoco creció entre lujos y maestros particulares. Sabía algunas cosas que aprendía en la escuela y libros, pero no sabía cosas como ellos, como administrar empresas o cosas que las personas ricas hacen. Realmente se sentía pequeño.

-Tetsuya, te estoy hablando, es de mala educación no prestar atención.

Kuroko levanto rápidamente la vista ante esas palabras del pelirrojo. Se sintió avergonzado por perderse en sus pensamientos y no enfocar su atención en el pelirrojo.

-Lo lamento mucho –dijo inclinándose.

Los presentes levantaron una ceja, para ser el heredero de una de las tres familias más poderosas de Japón era sorprendentemente educado, además que parecía bastante inseguro, como si no debiera estar allí.

Akashi entonces comprendió el porqué de que ese chico no hubiese aparecido en sociedad.

Himuro sonrió con algo de compasión, cada uno de ellos sabia que el pelirrojo podría ser realmente intimidador, probablemente también hubiese asustado un poco al chico aunque su rostro siguiera sin expresión.

Se acerco por detrás y le dio unas palmaditas haciendo que diera un brinquito por el sobresalto.

-Tranquilo Tetsuya. No tienes que ser tan formal, solo queremos que puedas adaptarte mejor a tu vida en esta academia.

El ojiazul asintió.

-Bien, como te decía Tetsuya –Kuroko se pregunto por qué el pelirrojo lo llamaba por su primer nombre y sin su permiso- en esta academia hay ciertas reglas…

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Bueno, aquí está el largo primer capi, espero no se aburrieran leyendo, pero es esencial para la trama **

**Abra mucho yaoi por supuesto, muchos personajes por nuestro Tetsuya, obviamente Kagami y la Kiseki y otros personajes, si quieren pueden nombrar a alguno.**

**Realmente espero no se aburrieran con esto.**

**Kitty-chan aquí está tu regalo, me salió bastante largo, pero ya termine el primer capítulo, espero te guste aunque parece un poco aburrido el comienzo. Aparecerán una infinidad de personajes por Tetsuya!, como no sabía qué tipo de fic poner o con quien te gustaría que ukeara a Tetsu decidí que mejor lo ukeo con todos w**

**¿Qué piensan del fic? Criticas y dudas y también sugerencias son admitidas, por favor dejen me un comentario ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, actualizando fic, tratare de actualizar los domingos, aunque no se fíen de mí, la escuela me absorbe y me seca el cerebro, pero me esforzare, gracias a todas por sus lindos reviews :3**

**Antes de comenzar responderé los reviews de personas sin cuenta (^^)**

**-Kyan:  
Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que lo redacte adecuadamente y me alegra más que resultara interesante, pensé que pasaría sin pena ni gloria :D, gracias por tus felicitaciones ^w^. Descuida, nunca dejare inconclusa una historia, tal vez tarde años, pero de que termina termina, al menos esta sí! Creo que subiré cada domingo o sábado si me da tiempo, pero creo que aplicando si puedo subirlo semanal, nada mas reza porque mi imaginación no se vaya volando! El cómo conoce Tetsu a Aomine ya se muestra en este capi. Gracias de nuevo, besos! Ciao~**

**-Asaba-san:  
muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que no está aburrido, el saber que me dejan tantos comentarios me hace muy feliz (^/^) jajaja, no sé si todos se violaran a Tetsu propiamente dicho, pero de que es violado es violado okno X9 yo también amo a Akashi-sama, es demasiado asjadsdf para que no se le ame! Oh, se te vinieron peleas y muchos celos al leer el titulo, descuida, lo habrá, pero a su debido tiempo, después de todo amo a los semes celosos, aunque no serán los únicos! Espero que lo de "violar" vaya por Tetsu porque tengo un onii-chan que no te dejara XD y si, en definitiva Tetsu no sale virgen de este fic, es algo inevitable~ jajaja, una guerra mundial,. Eso me hizo reír porque con todos los que saldrán hay para mil ejércitos y más ;9 creo que actualizare cada domingo si la escuela lo permite. Si, pobre Tetsu y su papis, y eso que aun no se ve nada (yo y mi gusto por el drama), pero es para darle sazón a la historia! Y si, también será violado por Momoi al ser esta hombre, es inevitable después de todo, ame a Momoi en su versión male igual que a Riko! Sí, todos son atraídos por las feromonas especiales de Kuroko! Me acuerdo de las "usamonas" . Es verdad, Tetsu es demasiado adorable, realmente es como si deseara ser violado, lo sé, lo presiento (?)  
PD: cuantos reviews escribiste? Creo que me llegaron tres :3  
PD2: te comprendo con lo del celu, mi blackberry no me quiere T^T  
PD3: yo también amo poner posdatas, son tan kawaiiosas~  
PD4: no molestas, cuídate igual. Ciao~**

**-Guest:  
espero que las letras sin razón sean porque te han gustado, en cualquier caso gracias por el comentario.  
Ciao~**

**Y esos fueron las personas in cuenta. En fin, ya no distraigo mas, así que a disfrutar~**

**ENJOY~**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

II

Kuroko presto la mayor atención que podía a lo que el presidente del consejo estudiantil decía. Le hablo sobe las diferentes normas, como vestir el uniforme, los días en que las instalaciones (piscina, canchas…) estaban abiertas para todo el alumnado, los dormitorios y las reglas de este y también dio una breve reseña de los logros de la institución. Kuroko parpadeo una vez que Akashi termino de hablar, como las ventanas estaban tras Akashi pudo apreciar que el cielo ya estaba oscuro, quizá habían hablado por tres o cuatro horas, Kuroko no pudo evitar tallarse el ojo izquierdo mientras reprimía un bostezo.

-¿Te aburro Tetsuya? –pregunto el pelirrojo viendo que Kuroko bostezaba, parecía cansado.

Ya no había nadie en el salón del concejo, Murasakibara se aburrió a los 15 minutos y fue a la cafetería, acompañado por Himuro para asegurarse de que terminaran sus deberes, Takao fue a terminar un proyecto que tenia con un compañero y Midorima se retiro a ejercer sus funciones como vice-presidente.

-No, lo siento Akashi-san –dijo Tetsuya mientras se sonrojaba levemente, apresurándose a hacer una reverencia.

-Supongo que no pasa nada, de cualquier manera, mañana lunes empieza el siguiente semestre, espero que te adaptes adecuadamente a la institución, Tetsuya.

Este solo asintió.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Himuro y un chico tan bajito como Tetsu de cabello corto castaño igual que sus ojos y tenía dos pasadores agarrando su copeta haciéndolo a un lado. Kuroko miro sorprendido al chico, no era usual ver a un hombre con pasadores de mujer, aunque pensó que siendo el campesino que era hasta hace unas semanas, quizá era normal que los hombres usaran eso en las ciudades.

-Disculpa Akashi-kun, pero Alex dice que debemos acompañar a Tetsuya a su habitación.

-Está bien –concedió el de mirada bicolor- de todas formas ya explique lo fundamental.

"Si eso era lo fundamental no deseo saber el resto" pensó el chico mientas parpadeaba, observando al otro chico.

-Toma Akashi-kun, mi informe del alumnado –dijo mientras avanzaba, con ceño fruncido, hacia el escritorio- me llevo toda la tarde pero ya está.

-Muchas gracias Riko, quiero presentarte a Tetsuya, nuestro nuevo compañero.

Riko frunció el ceño dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde la mano de Akashi señalaba, en primera instancia no vio nada, pero luego se sorprendió al ver a un chico en su silla.

-Domo –dijo cortes en reverencia.

Si Riko no hubiese estado tan cansado quizá hubiese gritado, solo se quedo mirando ese lugar, ¿existía gente que pasaban desapercibida?, su padre le conto de una amiga que tenía tan baja presencia que pasaba desapercibida, pensó que era un juego, una historia para espantarlo en las noches, pero quizá no fuese tan descabellado.

-Mi nombres e Kuroko Tetsuya, estaré a su cargo, por favor cuide de mi –dijo poniéndose de pie y haciendo otra reverencia.

-N-no, g-gusto en conocerte –tartamudeo un poco el castaño saliendo de su impresión.

Akashi se sentó mientras leí el reporte de Aida sobre los alumnos que habían infringido las reglas y Himuro sonreía viendo la escena sin despegar los ojos del peliazul.

-Soy Aida Riko, y no por ser el hijo del director tienes que tratarme diferente –dijo a modo de regaño, como si hubiese leído en la mente de Kuroko que debía tratarlo especial por ser hijo de quien era- soy miembro del concejo estudiantil como el encargado de la disciplina.

Kuroko hizo otra reverencia, Riko se incomodo, nunca había conocido a un bocchama tan formal, usualmente todos los que conocían eran demasiado prepotentes creyéndose superiores al resto y demostrando en lo que eran buenos o simplemente gastando dinero a diestra y siniestra siendo más idiotas e ignorantes que un campesino, pero le alegro descubrir que ese niño había sido educado adecuadamente.

"Kuroko… ¿eh?" pensó, si mal no recordaba ese apellido era en definitiva de _esa_ persona.

-Bueno, Kuroko, vamos, te acompaño a tu habitación.

Kuroko asintió, se preguntaba qué tipo de compañero tendría. Antes de salir hizo una pequeña reverencia a los dos chicos dentro de la sala y se dispuso a seguir a Himuro.

-Entonces Tetsuya… ¿cómo te fue con el discurso de Seijuuro?

A Kuroko le parecía raro que este chico le hablara a todos por su primer nombre, si mal no recordaba las clases de modales de su mamá llamar a una persona por su nombre y sin títulos era muestra de profunda confianza, ¿serian tan amigos todos ellos?, porque si no era de mala educación, era casi agresivo.

-Pues… -no encontró las palabras adecuadas, después de todo estuvo a punto de caer dormido, pero presentía que la pasaría mal si se atreviera a hacer eso en presencia de aquel extraño chico de aura amenazante.

Himuro soltó una débil risa que sin embargo era muy melodiosa.

-Esa es una prueba de Seijuuro, a los nuevos estudiantes les empieza a soltar un discurso de unas cuantas horas para medir la capacidad de atención de las mismas, de esta manera puede saber muchas cosas, después de todo no por nada es el presidente del concejo a pesar de estar en primer año.

Kuroko asintió preguntándose que abría descubierto de él den esa charla –monologo- de tres horas.

-En fin, estoy seguro de que te habrá hablado de la manera en que nos dividimos los dormitorios.

Kuroko asintió, opero antes de comentar nada se dio cuenta de que ya iba en un ascensor descendiendo a la primera planta, ¿desde cuándo sería tan despistado? Kuroko pensó una vez más en los dormitorios, simplemente, como cualquier internado normal –o eso quería suponer- cada habitación era para exactamente dos estudiantes, no podía haber varias con solo uno y de ser el caso pronto se le agregaría un compañero.

Pronto salieron del edificio principal y el viento frio de la noche choco agradablemente en su cara, era bastante agradable y el olor era muy diferente del campo, después de todo olía al agua salada, pero no le desagradaba.

-¿Qué pasa Tetsuya?, desde hace un momento estoy hablándote pero no me haces caso –dijo Himuro sin desaparecer su sonrisa amable.

Las mejillas de Tetsuya se tiñeron un poco de rojo, pero estaba tan oscuro que era prácticamente imperceptible, por andar pensando había olvidado a Himuro-kun por completo.

-Loa lamento mucho –dijo con una profunda reverencia.

-No te disculpes, después de todo yo mismo estuve impresionado con la escuela también, y además no hagas tantas reverencias, no está bien que un heredero de tan importante familia baje la cabeza tan seguido ante gente por debajo de su posición.

Kuroko no entendió muy bien eso, pero pareciera que los ricos no reverenciaban mucho, no lo entendía muy bien a decir verdad.

-Vamos al comedor para que cenes algo antes de llevarte a tu dormitorio, aun son poco mas de las nueve.

Kuroko volvió a asentir siguiendo a Himuro, había olvidado la construcción aun más pequeña que la de las salas de clubs, el comedor, el cual se encontraba a distancia razonable del edificio principal y los dormitorios.

Kuroko admiro el camino, toda la islita estaba recubierta por césped verde en buen estado, con arbustos de flores y plantas muy diferentes entre sí, además de varios árboles, unos grandes y otros más pequeños, los caminos que habían eran empedrados, así que sus pasos resonaban agradablemente en la noche, y desde un punto que aprecio con Himuro-san, cerca del puente que conectaba Japón con la isla artificial podía apreciarse las luces lejanas de Tokio, era bastante hermoso, además las estrellas también podían apreciarse en el cielo nocturno, tal vez no brillaban tanto como en el campo, pero aun seguía siendo el mismo hermoso cielo que contemplaba todas las noches antes de dormir, en esos momentos y en el pasado junto a su madre.

.

Kuroko se impresiono con el comedor, aun si su cara no lo demostraba, era bastante grande por fuera, pero por dentro parecía inmenso y estaba decorado tan elegantemente que pensó que era algún recorte de esas revistas de modas donde se apreciaban los comedores de los ricos europeos. Todos parecía brillar en dorado y las muchas mesas tenían elegantes manteles de un puro color blanco con elegantes bordados en oro y plata –eso se lo dijo Himuro-, habían candelabros dorados e incluso una fuente de un ángel desnudo (¡una fuente santo cielo!), no le sorprendería que hubieran músicos tocando música clásica, pero Himuro rio ante su comentario diciendo que eso ya sería muy exagerado, además de ser innecesario.

Cuando Tetsuya tomo asiento aprecio que ya quedaban pocos alumnos, la mayoría vistiendo informalmente… si informalmente era vestir ropa cara de diseñadores por supuesto. Entonces cuando vio el menú agradeció que no hubiera precio, todos lo de la carta parecía ofrecer solo comida extranjera, sobre todo francesa e italiana y estaba seguro de que jamás podría pagar eso… de todas formas le costaba un poco adaptarse a su vida como rico, permitiendo que un casi desconocido le comprase todo lo que pudiera ofrecer el dinero no lo hacía sentir precisamente cómodo.

-Bien Tetsuya, elige lo que desees

Kuroko volvió a ver el menú, todo parecía delicioso, pero había muchas cosas que no entendía, por ejemplo, ¿qué se supone que era ese tal _bannotte _que venía con la ensalada?, pero dejando eso de lado, cuando aprecio el menú noto que todo lo que conocía estaría sin duda muy caro ¡Incluso había _hongos matsutake_! ¡Si no mal recordaba costaba como 94,517 yenes!

-¿Pasa algo Tetsuya? –pregunto Himuro preocupado al ver como el pequeño se ponía repentinamente pálido.

Kuroko asintió tratando de tranquilizarse…

-¿P-podría comer sopa de hongos matsutake? –se sonrojaba bastante, y es decir, eso costaría una fortuna.

Himuro se extraño, ¿desde cuándo los bocchamas eran así de… educados?, además por la pinta que tenía su cara notaba una gran vergüenza, ¿por qué?, no es como si pedir la sopa de hongo fuera malo, a él no le gustaba en realidad, pero no significara que el otro se avergonzar de sus gustos, era una sopa muy solicitada por el resto del alumnado.

-Seguro, ordena lo que desees.

En instantes uno de los meseros trajo la cena para ambos, si Kuroko no fuera tan inexpresivo probablemente babearía por la pinta que la comida tenía, parecía demasiado deliciosa, aparte de la sopa ordeno un postre de vainilla que parecía un sundae, la verdad quería dejar de lado la sopa y el té que le trajeron –realmente solo tenía curiosidad por la primera y Himuro ordeno las bebidas- el postre parecía llamarlo, pero Kuroko recordó sus modales, su mamá siempre le decía que era importante la comida antes del postre. Mientras Kuroko comía tenia extremado cuidado en demostrar los buenos modales que en la mansión de su abuelo se esforzaron por enseñarle.

Himuro a su lado también cenaba apaciblemente mientras no despegaba su mirada de Kuroko, ese chico era bastante raro, y el que pensaba que en esta escuela ya había visto demasiados raros. Cuando ya iban en el postre apareció el gigante miembro del concejo estudiantil, caminando perezosamente con dos bandejas de comida.

-Oh, pero si Kuro-chin esta con Muro-chin, hola~~ -dijo el gigante sentándose a la derecha de Kuroko.

-Buenas noches –saludo Tetsuya con una ligera reverencia.

-Creí que estabas haciendo tu trabajo Atsushi –comento Himuro.

-Eh~~ Aka-chin dijo que podía hacerlo mañana después de clases~~

Kuroko no presto atención de los dos más altos, impresionado por la gran cantidad de comida que venían en las dos bandejas de Murasakibara-kun, pronto levanto la vista buscando al chico que seguro acompañaría a Murasakibara-kun, después de todo ¿realmente una persona podría comer tanta comida? Himuro noto como Kuroko parecía buscar a alguien.

-¿A quién buscas Tetsuya? –pregunto Himuro amablemente.

Murasakibara dejo a un lado el poster francés que devoraba para ver al más pequeño

-Oh, es que como Murasakibara-kun ha traído dos bandejas de comida pensé que tal vez él había traído eso para otra persona.

Murasakibara solo vio al más pequeño con su misma a expresión aburrida, aunque Tetsuya pudo detectar un leve brillo en sus ojos, en seguida el gigantón se dispuso a seguir devorando, a su lado izquierdo Tatsuya reía apaciblemente.

-Siento reírme Tetsuya, lo que pasa es que Atsushi come demasiado, así que toda esa comida es solo para él.

Kuroko abrió ligeramente sus ojos, más u expresión facial seguía inmutable… aunque por dentro realmente estaba sorprendido de escuchar eso.

De cualquier manera Kuroko se dispuso a probar el postre de vainilla, tomo la cucharilla y tomo una porción pequeña del postre y se la llevo a la boca y justo cuando el dulce de vainilla hizo contacto con sus papilas gustativas Kuroko sintió que había muerto he ido al cielo, era lo más delicioso que jamás hubiera probado en toda su vida. Himuro y Murasakibara se impresionaron de cómo el rostro de Kuroko había cambiado del usual rostro de "poker face" a uno muy sonrojado y con los ojos entrecerrados, pronto el peliazul comenzó a comer a comer un poco más rápido que hace un momento.

-¿Nunca habías comido _Golden Opulence Sundae_?

Kuroko solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa mientras la cucharada permanecía en su boca, sea lo que sea de lo que estuviera hecho era delicioso.

-Oh, Kuro-chin tiene restos de helado en su cara –dijo Murasakibara perezosamente mientras una cucharilla yacía también en su boca.

Tetsuya buscaba la servilleta para limpiar su rostro, sonrojado por mancharse la cara cual niño cuando la gran mano del más alto lo tomo de la barbilla y su rostro enfoco un poco al gigante, el cual acortaba la distancia cada vez más hasta que sintió como la húmeda lengua del peli lila limpiaba un poco sus mejillas y la comisura de sus labios del helado de vainilla.

-Qué curioso, hoy ese sundae sabe más delicioso.

-¡Atsushi! ¡No puedes lamer la cara de los demás! –regaño Tatsuya.

El ojiazul se sonrojo completamente, nunca había tenido un contacto tan cercano con otra persona, al menos no así, y sin despedirse ni nada, víctima de la vergüenza simplemente salió corriendo, cuando estaba un poco alejado de la cafetería termino chocando con alguien más.

-Oh… l-lo… si-siento –dijo Tetsuya entrecortadamente puesto que había corrido y su condición física no era la mejor a pesar de que fue agricultor hasta hace poco.

El otro chico se quejo un poco mientras se sobaba la cabeza, caminaba tranquilo hacia el comedor después de su práctica de baloncesto y de la nada termino en el suelo, muy enojado alzo la vista, quien quiera que fuera el listillo que choco con él para darse a la fuga se las pagaría… cuando quiso ponerse en pie noto un peso extra, levanto la mirada y enfoco a la persona, pues casualmente cayeron bajo un farol de estilo europeo, era bajito y de piel muy blanca, tenia cabello azul claro y ojos del mismo color, estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente. Se sonrojo en un instante, demasiadas revista de Horikita Mai (*) entre otras que no debería tener sumado el hecho de que no ve mujeres desde hace mucho tiempo le provoco pensar que el otro chico era demasiado lindo y que su imaginación comenzara a trabajar a toda velocidad.

-¡Dai-chan espérame! No puedes irte nada más saliendo de la práctica… ¿qué haces tirado allí?

-¿Qué no ves grandísimo idiota?

-Pues si te pregunto será por algo no, ¿y a quien le llamas idiota Ahomine?

-Pues a quién más

Kuroko parpadeo confundido, ante sus ojos habían dos chicos, uno de ellos algo alto y el otro bastante alto, el más alto tenia piel morena y un cabello azul oscuro igual a sus ojos, el segundo chico tenia cabellos y ojos rosas de piel blanca, parecían discutir el uno al otro, Kuroko se puso de pie pensando en lo incomodo que el moreno estaría de tener su peso sobre él. Inexplicablemente el peliazul se sintió más liviano y vio al chico que choco con el ponerse en pie.

-Lamento mucho haber chocado con usted –dijo respetuosamente el peli azul.

El chico pelirrosado escucho esa voz a unos pasos de distancia y grito asustado mientras daba un saltito detrás de su amigo que se había puesto de pie. Ambos pensaban que el más bajito sin duda seria un fantasma terrible.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –pregunto el de ojos azul oscuro un tanto asustado de esa extraña aparición.

Tetsuya frunció un poco el ceño ante la maleducada pregunta, pero la dejo para, después de todo era obvio que estuviera enojado con él si lo había tirado al piso.

-Kuroko Tetsuya desu -dijo con otra reverencia- me acabo de transferir hoy a la academia.

-Ya veo, eres el chico nuevo del que hablo Akashi-kun –dijo el peli rosa saliendo detrás de su compañero- lamento la pregunta grosera de mi amigo, es todo un gamberro –le dedico una sonrisa al más pequeño, de alguna manera se le hacia un poco adorable.

-Satsuki teme, ¿a quién le llamas gamberro? –dijo irritado.

-¿Hay alguno más en esta academia Ahomine?

-Tsk –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras enfocaba su mirada en el peliazul, sonrojándose un poco recordando las indecencias que imagino, pero no era su culpa, después de todo hacia milenios que no veía ni a una sola chica.

-Me llamo Momoi Satsuki, y este idiota es Aomine Daiki.

- Tú lo que quieres es pelearte con migo ¿eh Satsuki?

El oji rosado lo ignoro- ignóralo por favor, un gusto conocerte –le tendió la mano y Tetsuya correspondió el gesto.

-Oh, el placer es mío.

-Eh, Muro-chin, encontré a Kuro-chin, esta con Mine-chin y Sat-chin –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Oh, pero si es Mukkun –dijo sonriente el pelirrosado.

-Maldición, y yo que no quería verle la cara a estos pesados hoy.

-No seas mal educado Daiki.

Kuroko parpadeo al ver como Murasakibara se quedaba viendo curioso a los chicos mientras devoraba una paleta –Tetsu se pregunto momentáneamente de donde la habría conseguido- y los otros dos parecían discutir.

-¿Se llevaran mal? –se pregunto en voz baja.

-Que va –le contesto una voz a sus espaldas, era Himuro- ¿te asuste?, lo siento, de cualquier manera, Daiki y Satsuki son amigos de la infancia, así demuestran su aprecio mutuo. De cualquier manera Tetsuya, no debes salir corriendo de esa manera, Seijuuro me ordeno que te acompañara a tu habitación, no puedes correr en la oscuridad, podrías caerte y herirte.

Kuroko se sonrojo ante la preocupación del otro y se disculpo, concediendo que realmente correr a lo loco en lo oscuro no era algo sabio.

Cuando los dos chicos dejaron de discutir comenzaron a hablar con Murasakibara sobre Kuroko, él aprovecho a acercarse ante Aomine y volver a disculparse-

-¿Eh?, no te preocupes, no es como si me hubieras herido, ¿verdad? –y por alguna razón, llámese instinto o lo que sea, le acaricio suavemente la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora, ¿qué tal si acompañamos a Tetsuya a su dormitorio', seguro todos vamos allí.

-Oh, yo quiero ir a comer algo, adelántense ustedes.

-Buen trabajo –se despidieron mientras Kuroko seguía a los otros tres hombres con dirección a los dormitorios.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**(*) Para quien no recuerde, Horikita Mai es la modelo que le gusta a Aomine.**

**Aquí está el segundo capi! Ahora ya apareció Aomine y Momoi!, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?, en el siguiente ya sale Kise de mejor manera que saludando a sus fans.**

**Ahora algo IMPORTANTE, me gustaría saber con quién les gustaría que Kuroko compartiera la habitación, déjenme un comentario con el chico con el que les gustaría que compartiera la habitación, onegai!**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, así que gracias por leer y unas gracias especia a los que me han comentado, puesto el fic es favoritos y a los follows o(^w^)o, gracias.**

**Hasta el siguiente capi~**

**Recuerden dejar comentarios con el personaje con el que les gustaría que Tetsu compartiera habitación!**

**Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, lamento mucho el retraso, pero tengo una buena explicación para eso!, fui atropellada… o quizá no, no estoy segura, un carro me empujo, caí al piso como costal de papas, perdí un zapato y me llevaron al hospital, pero en realidad no fue nada serio, fue algo que me paso por andar distraída u/./u , aunque si estoy herida y me hicieron usar una férula para mi mano izquierda, según que se tardara un tiempo en que mejore. Y es que soy surda… o más bien ambidiestra, y escribo más rápido en la computadora con la mano izquierda que con la derecha, con la derecha únicamente me tardo un montón así que tuve que pedirle a onii-chan que terminara de escribir el capi porque yo no podía.**

**Allen: de hecho estoy escribiendo el intro (?)**

**Si, onii-chan está escribiendo estas palabras, como un secretario.**

**Allen: pero en verdad tienes mala suerte, el año pasado te lesionaste la muleca derecha.**

**Son los duendes que me tratan mal TT^TT, pero creo que hare como Midorima y usare mi objeto de la suerte.**

**Quería que en este capítulo salieran más personajes, pero onii-chan debe estudiar para los exámenes y yo estoy lastimada y no me es posible escribir.**

**Allen: si, el doc dijo que debías quedarte en cama sin moverte.**

**No es verdad, solo dijo que no moviera el brazo (duele mucho) y que tampoco la pierna (tengo un horrible moretón que cubre casi toda la rodilla)**

**En fin, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegro mucho (y sorprendió también) recibir tantos! Muchas gracias por votar, quedaron empatados Kagami y Akashi, pero como aun tengo reservado a Bakagami eh decidido que lo que a continuación leerán!**

**En fin, aunque ya es tarde espero disfruten el cap, aunque no viene mucho por las razones ya explicadas! Pero estoy bien! Espero mejorar pronto! Onii-chan escribirá los capis hasta que me mejore! Pero ténganle paciencia porque está muy ocupado.**

**Allen: soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, estoy ocupado para un evento que harán en la escuela, además de que tengo exámenes y lecciones de guitarra, y también debo cuidar a mi hermana para que no haga tanta estupidez junta**

**Q-Q eso es cruel onii-chan**

**Agradecimiento especial a kitty-chan por promocionar mi humilde fic en su genialoso fic, arigatou gozaimasu QwQ**

**Allen: casi me quedo sordo porque gritaba como loca**

**Hidoii onii-chan**

**Allen y Ariasu: gracias por su compresión y por seguir el fic.**

**Enjoy~**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

III

Kuroko sintió su rostro arder ante los ojos que no apartaban la vista de su persona. Ya era e noche y se preparaba para dormir en esa gran y mullida cama.

El cuarto era bastante grande con dos enormes camas que a Kuroko se le antojaban de la realeza, había un enorme ventanal-balcón que daba a una agradable terraza. La puerta del baño estaba a lado izquierdo nada más entrar y este era bastante grande y espacioso. Había un par de sillones de colores sobrios que no desentonaban con la pared y entre ellos una mesita ratona, también había un par de sillas y una mesa que se veía de lejos que era madera fina, con un juego de tazas de té que Kuroko pensó serian chinas sobre la mesa. Sentía que esa era más una lujosa habitación de hotel 5 estrellas que un dormitorio, y luego volvió a recordar que ahora era rico.

Después de salir del baño ya llevaba su pijama, uno que le incomodaba un poco, era de alta costura según su abuela y en color azul claro. Tetsuya prefería su antiguo pijama azul, azul oscuro y blanco a cuadros, pero los sirvientes la tiraron por ordenes de sus abuelos por creerla prenda indigna de su nieto.

Alisto la cama y su nuevo compañero apago la luz y a tientas se acostó en la cama, arropándose adecuadamente y comprobando lo cómodo del colchón. Miro hacia el pelirrojo que seguía leyendo el libro con la luz de la mesita de noche.

-¿Akashi-kun aun no va a dormir? –pregunto Tetsuya, con su cabeza sobresaliendo apenas visible del acolchonado.

-Sí, solo será un poco más, duerme Tetsuya.

-H-hai –dijo mientras se acomodaba la cobija por encima de su cabeza.

.

Una hora y 40 minutos antes.

Kuroko había seguido a Himuro, Murasakibara y Momoi por el empedrado camino hasta el edificio de los dormitorios. Al llegar pudo ver que la construcción parecía antigua (había escuchado de Akashi-san que la escuela se fundó hace casi medio siglo…) y algunas partes de la pared estaban recubiertas de verde planta enredadera, detalle que Kuroko, sencillamente, adoro.

Al entrar pudo notar una gran sala de recepción donde yacía un escritorio para el encargado de los dormitorios, detrás del escritorio habían un montón de pequeñas cajas de madera (como la de los hoteles que vio en una película hollywoodense) donde se depositaba el correo del alumnado, la estancia de colores claros estaba decorada por ficus y algunos cuadros agradables y un gran ventanal que daba a un jardín de flores (Kuroko habría apostado que al mar), habían tres puertas, la más grande era la de entrada, la segunda más grande iba a los corredores de los dormitorios y la tercera iba al sótano del edificio, donde estaba la sala de calderas y otros cuartos.

Al entrar al corredor de los dormitorios le explicaron que el primer piso era para los profesores y algún visitante, los profesores compartían edificio con los alumnos para asegurarse de que no hagan escándalo o que estén despiertos toda la noche. Al final del amplio corredor cuya única pared no ocupada por puertas era una pared de cristal que también mostraba el mar de manera magnifica.

El elevador solo tenía tres botones, el de la planta baja, el segundo y el tercer piso. Himuro apretó el del gran numero tres, indicando que en ese piso yacía su habitación.

Momoi se despidió de ellos en la tercera puerta y Murasakibara al doblar un corredor a la izquierda, diciendo que quería comer las frituras que tenía en su baúl, así que Himuro acompaño a Tetsuya hasta su nueva habitación sin revelar el nombre de su nuevo compañero.

Llegaron hasta un corredor sin puertas, únicamente había una que quedaba de cara al corredor.

-Bien Tetsuya, allí será tu nueva habitación en tu estancia en el colegio –dijo sonriente.

Kuroko recordó una película de terror que vio hace mucho tiempo –cuando se supone que no debía por ser un niño y que estaba durmiendo- donde una chica pedía asilo en una extraña posada donde la "amable" ancianita le ofrecía la única habitación disponible, la cual era una habitación que quedaba al final de un corredor sin más puertas donde pasaron un montón de cosas, al final de la película se descubrió que se había suicidado allí un psicópata y que el hermano menor de tal psicópata usaba la habitación para matar gente como si fuera el fantasma vengativo de su hermano, así que la pobre chica termino sin intestinos y todos los demás huéspedes que trataron de ayudarla también murieron de forma brutal… la verdad es que fue una gran película.

-¿En qué piensas Tetsuya? –interrumpió Himuro sus pensamientos al ver que le hablaba al más bajo y este simplemente no decía nada.

-En una película que vi donde a la protagonista le daban una habitación como esta donde un psicópata asesino serial la acosaba hasta matarla –dijo tranquilamente.

Himuro se quedo congelado con su sonrisa en el rostro, odiaba las historias de fantasma después de un trauma que su medio hermano y él vivieron de niños, le sorprendió mucho lo que el más pequeño dijo y como al parecer parecía intrigado por la habitación, realmente era un chico interesante. Así que no pudo evitar reírse.

-¿Qué es tan divertido Tatsuya? –dijo una voz a espaldas de ambos chicos, haciendo que uno tuviera piel de gallina y el impulso de brincar al techo cual minino.

Ambos se voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse con la sonrisa medio terrorífica que ponía el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Seijuuro no nos asustes así –dijo Himuro un poco blanco como papel, que bueno que su medio hermano no estaba, seguro hubiera saltado por la ventana.

-Lo siento. Pero no me gusta que armen alboroto enfrente de mi habitación.

Kuroko parpadeo un par de veces mientras veía al capitán, sus ojos se abrieron 0.001 milímetros más de la sorpresa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Akashi-san será mi compañero de cuarto? –pregunto monótonamente.

.

58 minutos antes.

Estaban los tres sentados en los elegantes sillones de Akashi mientras el presidente leía uno documentos.

-¿Entonces compartiré habitación con Akashi-kun?

-Sí, originalmente tomarías uno de los nuevos dormitorios del ala este, pero lamentablemente aun no están listos, así que decidimos que ocuparías por mientras la habitación con alguien más –explicaba Himuro-, pero ya todos teníamos un compañero y los que quedaban… bueno, son todos unos bocchamas que no pensaban en dejar que alguien compartiera su habitación. Pero Seijuuro dijo que no le molestaba compartir cuando el director le pidió que lo hiciera. Como es el presidente necesita su espacio, esta habitación es la más grande del lugar, así que podrás estar aquí hasta que las nuevas habitaciones estén listas.

-Soka –dijo Tetsuya, luego se puso de pie frente a Akashi, el cual alzo su seria mirada de los documentos- lamento las molestias –dijo inclinándose- por favor cuide de mi desde ahora.

Akashi solo asintió mientras seguía revisando los documentos.

Como había toque de queda a las 22 hrs Himuro se despidió deseando buenas noches a ambos chicos de coloridos cabellos.

Una vez ido el pelinegro Kuroko repentinamente se sintió nervioso ante la penetrante mirada bicolor de su presidente.

-Tetsuya –le llamo de modo serio-, mi habitación la compartiré contigo, más sin embargo tengo algunas reglas para ti…

.

25 minutos antes.

Tetsuya cerraba la llave de la regadera, la ducha había logrado relajado bastante, decidió hacer nota mental, Akashi se pasaría un buen rato, se había pasado poco más de media hora en respecto a las reglas de la habitación, en realidad Tetsuya no tenía ningún inconveniente, en realidad le hacía feliz y sentirse aliviado con tener a Akashi-san de compañero, en realidad el pelirrojo parecía ser de las personas que son serias, así que no tendría problemas con un compañero ruidoso.

Salió de la ducha con una de las toallas que Akashi le prestó, la verdad tenía un olor bastante agradable, el oji azul hizo nota mental de pedir un par de toallas, de alguna manera era vergonzoso usar las de alguien más.

-Buenas noches Akashi-san.

-No me llames con el "san", tenemos la misma edad, tutéame –dijo el pelinegro, el cual se encontraba sentado en su cama –al otro lado de la habitación- mirándolo fijamente.

-Entonces… ¿qué tal Akashi-kun?

-Pasable –dijo el otro con una sonrisa torcida.

Kuroko admitió que el chico era atractivo.

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

Se levanto cuando escucho la voz del presidente llamarle, diciendo que ya era hora de levantarse. Se quito las cobijas de encima, había tenido un sueño interesante, lamentablemente no recordaba mucho de él, salvo que las malteadas de vainilla querían conquistar el mundo y que un grupo de nueve guerreros tratarían de detenerlas y él era el elegido, en realidad debería dejar las películas de miedo y los libros de terror, empezaban a darle sueños raros, aunque lo atribuyo a la academia y su nuevo cambio de vida.

-Tetsuya, no lo volveré a repetir, levántate –dijo el otro chico con una voz demandante, por alguna razón Tetsuya sentía que debía obedecer rápidamente la orden, así que se destapo y se sentó en la cama con un poco de pereza- wow, ¿qué le pasa a tu cabello? –pregunto el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja intrigado. El cabello del chico estaba totalmente desordenado, efecto almohada era el nombre.

Kuroko se avergonzó, aun si su rostro no lo demostraba, aunque Akashi, siendo un gran observador, pudo distinguir el sonrojo en la cara del más bajito, era bastante leve.

El peliazul llevo sus manos a la cabeza, tratando de aplastarse el pelo, en verdad no sabía porque el cabellos siempre se le hacía así… aunque quizá fue el extraño sueño… aunque en realidad siempre al levantarse el cabello lo tenía hecho un desastre, como si hubiera entrado en fase súper saiyajin.

Kuroko miro al seito kaichou, el cual ya portaba el uniforme acomodado impecablemente, y una banda en el brazo que decía "生徒会長", lo cual significaba "seito kaichou".

-Apresurate Tetsuya, debo llevarte a la oficina del director para que el maestro de tu nueva clase te presente ante el alumnado –dijo tranquilamente.

Tetsuya asintió, tomando el uniforme que yacía en el sillón, en perfecto estado, y se metió al baño. Al parecer a un lado del edificio estaban las duchas para los estudiantes y maestros, pero como Akashi era el presidente del concejo estudiantil tenía el privilegio de contar con una ducha exclusiva, cosa que impresionaba a Tetsuya, parecía que le daban cierta preferencia a Akashi Seijuuro, es decir, incluso los maestros no contaban con su propio baño, pero Akashi si, además de que Akashi era el seito kaichou a pesar de que estaba en primer año.

Salió poco después de la dicha, tratando de anudarse la corbata del uniforme. La última vez que había usado corbata fue cuando se graduó de la secundaria, y eso que era de esas corbatas que solo te las pones y ya, no eran un "listón" como estas.

-¿Are? –se dijo en voz alta, de alguna manera se había anudado el anular de la derecha y el meñique de la izquierda. Las corbatas eran el enemigo natural de Tetsuya.

-¿Cómo hiciste para atarte a ti mismo? –pregunto Akashi, el cual metía unos documentos en su maletín.

-No me llevo bien con las corbatas.

Akashi suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con este tipo de estudiantes, pero no le extrañaba que un bocchama de la familia Kuroko no pudiera hacer el nudo de la corbata, según su padre, en esa familia consienten demasiado a los herederos, no le sorprendería saber que las sirvientas siempre vestían al chico.

-Déjame hacerlo –se acerco al chico, lo primero era desatarlo, aunque ciertamente le daba gracia, así que le sonrió de manera petulante con esa sonrisa torcida.

Kuroko se molesto un poco, se sentía juzgado, está bien que no sabía atarse una corbata y seguro que los chicos ricos lo hayan con los ojos cerrados, después de todo él nunca usaba traje, solo lo uso dos veces en su vida y no es como si le preocupara aprender a hacerse el nudo, seguro los ricos sabrían al usar trajes todo el tiempo, en cenas importantes, reuniones importantes o fiestas importantes, así que trato de no sentirse inferior ante los bocchans de la escuela.

Akashi tomo la corbata tratando de deshacer el nudo, rozando la nívea piel del más bajo, sorprendiéndose de lo suave que era, una vez libres las manos del más bajo Akashi le pidió que observara como se hacía el nudo, mientras hablaba veía la cara del chico, la cual le pareció bastante común en un principio… hasta que se topo con los ojos, esos ojos habían llamado su atención cuando lo vio entrar junto a Tatsuya y Atsushi, eran un color realmente lindo y también parecía ser un color único; ahora los veía demasiado cerca y pensó que eran los ojos más bonitos del mundo.

Kuroko se sintió intimidado por la mirada heterocromatica del seto kaichou- ano- Akashi-kun?

Akashi salió del transe, como si esos ojos lo hubiesen empezado a hipnotizar, decidió ignorar sus pensamientos un momento, debían ir a las oficinas de las secretarias para que el maestro pudiera presentar al chico a la clase. Así que sin decir nada hizo rápidamente el nudo de la negra corbata.

-Listo –dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-Gracias Akashi-kun –dijo Tetsuya tratando de recordar el cómo anudar la corbata.

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

Kuroko yacía en silencio mientras Akashi y Midorima hablaban sobre los presupuestos para los futuros proyectos de la academia, Kuroko se sintió ignorado nuevamente, pero no le prestó atención.

Cuando estaban por salir de la habitación alguien toco la puerta, era Midorima, el fuku kaichou de la academia, el cual venia a discutir con Akashi algunos asuntos, espantándose porque la puerta "se abrió sola" para después pegar un sobresalto cuando Kuroko le hablo tranquilamente. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido después de todo.

Y ahora se encontraban hablando de quien sabe que evento, Kuroko no les prestaba atención, estaba nervioso al ser presentado ante la clase. Seguro seria así…

/_Kuroko´s imagination~~ ;9/_

"_buenos días estudiantes, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero" decía el maestro, que por alguna razón era un monigote blanco si cara con el kanji "sensei" en él._

_Los alumnos eran igual que el maestro, pero tenían en el pecho las palabras "estudiante 1" "estudiante 2" y así hasta el 25._

"_¿Eh, quien?_

"_¿Dónde está sensei?"_

"_Kuroko-kun, dije que entraras"_

"_disculpe, aquí estoy" dijo Kuroko con su típica cara sin expresión, por algún motivo era un chibi._

"_kyaaaa!" gritaban todos asustados, para corear" ¿desde cuándo estas allí"_

_Y el tranquilamente diría "estaba aquí desde el principio"_

"_¡¿Eh?!"_

/_Kuroko´s imagination end~~ ;9/_

Suspiro una vez, más, esa era la reacción de todo el mundo, algunas veces desearía tener una presencia, que aunque no fuera fuerte al menos fuera normal.

-¿Nervioso Tetsuya? –pregunto repentinamente Akashi, haciendo que tanto Tetsuya como Shintarou se sobresaltaran, el primero por ser tomado el cuenta, el segundo porque olvido que el menor estaba en el mismo ascensor, justamente saliendo al cuarto piso del edificio principal.

-Un poco –dijo desviando la mirada y rascándose la mejilla.

-No debes preocuparte, siendo hijo de la familia Kuroko serás aceptado casi inmediatamente –dijo Shintarou, acomodándose los lentes con el dedo del medio.

Si Kuroko fuera una persona normal hubiera hecho una mueca disconformidad, no le parecía bien ser tratado especial solo por ser, al parecer, miembro de una poderosa familia. Además no quería que todos le trataran especial por eso, no le gustaba la gente hipócrita.

Akashi noto que la cara del chico más bajo parecía un poco molesta.

-Shintarou, no digas cosas innecesarias en un momento así regaño.

Shintarou entonces pensó en sus palabras- bueno, no es como si fuera mentira o que me importaba, pero supongo que lo siento –dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

-Lo único que pienso es que no me gustaría conocer tanta gente hipócrita –decía el chico invisible mientras seguía a los dos más altos a las oficinas de las secretarias.

-Aunque deberías estar acostumbrado –dijo Akashi- después de todo entre los ricos la hipocresía es el vino de cada día.

-¿No será "pan"? –pregunto Kuroko.

Midorima y Akashi lo vieron raro, Kuroko entonces pensó que quizá los ricos distorsionaban los dichos que conocía para ajustarse a su lujosa vida.

Dejaron la discusión por la paz y entraron a las oficinas. Kuroko reconoció a Alex-san enseguida, junto a ella estaba un hombre alto de cabello negro, lentes, una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, vestía un traje negro y llevaba un maletín en su mano. Entonces él era el profesor.

-Por aquí Tetsuya –le indico Akashi.

El chico lo siguió en silencio.

-Ah, Seijuuro-kun –saludo el profesor y la rubia- Alex me decía que vendrías con el nuevo de mi clase, pero no lo veo.

-Kuroko Tetsuya está al lado mío.

-Ohayo gozaimasu –hizo una reverencia- Kuroko Tetsuya desu, batashi no sewa o shite kudasai.

Alex dio un grito asustada al igual que las demás secretarias, el sensei parecía sorprendido, pero no dio muchas muestras de esto, solo un sobresalto. Su mirada viajo de Akashi a Kuroko, el chico era un tanto bajito, seguro no pasa el metro setenta, de cabellos azul celeste igual que sus ojos, los cuales eran grandes y de alguna manera hermosos para un chico, tenia piel blanca como la nieve, delgado y parecía débil, como si la más leve brisa se lo llevara, también era notoriamente delgado, su cara más que parecer seria era más bien que no tenía una expresión, como si estuviera en blanco quizá.

-Gusto en conocerte Tetsuya-kun –extendió su mano, el chico le devolvió el saludo, el sensei noto cuan suave era la piel del chico- Imayoshi Shoichi, tu maestro de historia y filosofía y el tutor de la clase 1-4.

-El gusto es mío, Imayoshi-sensei

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.AkaKuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**En fin, aquí ya este el tercer capi, onii-chan no le gusta escribir muy largo porque le duelen los ojos, necesita lentes!**

**Allen: no los necesito, pero no es bueno estar pegado a la computadora todo el día, se lastiman los ojos después de todo.**

**Pero si necesitas lentes**

**Allen: supongo, ¿por qué demonios estoy escribiendo esto en las anotaciones finales del fic? Estoy seguro que a los lectores no les preocupa y los tiene sin cuidado**

**Hidoii~~ en fin, dejen comentarios con sus dudas, sugerencias o lo que gusten, nuevamente gracias por votar para el compañero de cuarto de Tetsu, ahora me gustaría preguntarles, que personas de KnB les gustaría para que ocuparan un puesto docente (onii-chan escribe elegante (?) o que escribo, yo solo dije pa´ profes)**

**Allen: costumbre, además suena mejor así.**

**Ma, ma, en fin, dejen comentarios para saber que personajes le gustaría que fueran profes (yey, me respeto lo que dije) y que materia les gustaría que impartiera!**

**Onii-chan responderá los comentarios.**

**Allen: mejor ambos.**

**Allí vamos:**

***Asaba-san:  
Ve~ me alegra que te alegrara el día, shiawaseda dayo! Yey, Tetsu es muy kawaii, me gustaría ser kawaii**

**Allen :No:**

**T^T si, debería ser ilegal ser violable, pero si lo fuera nos quedamos sin rape ;)**

**Allen: ¿des de cuando eres tan pervert?**

**No escribas eso!**

**Allen: eres tú la que siempre quiere que escriba lo que decimos baka ¬¬, responde**

**El yaoi se llevo mi inocencia~**

**Ame escribir la parte de Mukkun! Fue tan ashjdkak, al parecer gusto mucho!, pero me diste ideas con lo del dulce (?) kufufufuf~**

**Allen: me da miedo que empieces a reírte así, sabes que la gente te mira raro?**

**Me vale queso~**

**Si, ya salieron Aomine y Momoi male!, puedes llamrle "él" simplemente ya que es hombre en el fic! Si, se dio cuenta que Tetsu es adorable, pero pensar eso y amar es diferente, aun faltan muchas cosas ara que llegue el amor completo~ apuesten sobre quien se enamorará primero~**

**Sí, yo también pensé en dejar a Momoi como compañero de cuarto de Tetsu, pero mejo0r lo deje a votación, descuida, sobre lo de Kagami es una surprise~~**

**Allen: es estudiante transferido -.-**

**Oniichan no escribas eso!**

**Allen: muy tarde :D (Ya me pego la costumbre de las caritas)**

**(Son divertí-locas ) en fin, como no borrará eso… Kagami es transferido, pero hay muchas, muchas sorpresas para el fic.**

**Ve~ tilde?**

**Allen: son los acentos.**

**Ah~, recuerdo que el celu de kaa-san autocorregía el texto, era molesto porque escribía palabras que yo no quería que escribiera.**

**Lo siento, quería que Kise apareciera, pero no fue posible por lo ya explicado, pero sin duda alguna en el siguiente tendrá su momento en compensación, I promess!**

**Yay, yo también amo a los seiyuus, con sus sensualosas voces *o* amo a kencho-sama, tiene una hermosa risa! Me imagino a Tetsu riendo y es tan kawaii~ pero si, amo a los seiyuus y sus voces!**

**Allen: escribiré lo más pronto que pueda, pero tengo la agenda apretada!**

**Pero aun así onii-chan me ayuda para que el fic no se estanque por tanto tiempo QvQ**

**Allen: presento dakara**

**(Amo escuchar a onii-chan hablar japonés, es tan kawaii)**

**Nigou! *grita en el oído de su hermano***

**Allen: urusaii bakamono!**

**Hidoii onii-chan, pero en fin, ya está el capi, regresa a nigou onegai!**

**Ciao~ y gracias por tu review!**

***Kyaaaan:**

**Gracias por tu comentarios, como vez ya está el siguiente, aunque no sé cuándo estará el que le siga, depende de onii-chan**

**Allen: culpa a mi agenda.**

***Mira horrible la agenda café de tapa dura (?)***

**Allen: no me hagas escribir tonterías, las fans se aburrirán -.-**

**No es verdad! *mira a las lectores* deshou?**

**Yey, Tetsu soportara muchas cosas, ya me imagine varias que ya quiero escribir**

**Allen: pero no puedes**

**Que malvado, soltó una risita tan maligna! Hidoiio baka onii!**

**Creo que para el final dejare también una votación, pero aún falta mucho para eso, este fic durara un buen tiempo, espero lo apoyes :3**

**Ciao~ (lamento que o estuviera el domingo, me "atropellaron" el sábado en la tarde u.u**

**Allen: por baka :v**

***Yui-Chan:**

**Gracias por tu review, que felicidad que te encantara, que el fic tenga más y más fans me hace feliz**

**Allen: se le nota en la sonrisa boba**

**Hidoii!**

**Qué bueno que lo leíste por recomendación de kitty-chan, me da felicidad, y que bueno que no te arrepientas! Eso me hace aun más feliz!**

**El compañero o lo que sea ya está decidido!**

**Ame escribir esa parte! Casi me da algo!**

**Allen: en verdad, ¿cuándo te volviste tan pervert?**

**Cuando la nación fujoshi ataco~**

**Allen: todo es culpa de Danny, no debió mostrarnos junjuo :v**

**Pues me alegra que nii-san nos la mostrara.**

**Allen: en verdad no debería escribir esto, a las lectoras no les interesa -.-**

**Que si! Quizá, es costumbre que escriba cosas así u.u**

**En fin, que bueno que te gustara~**

**Ciao~**

**Bueno, y eso fue todo por hoy, no hay que abusar de onii-chan que esta desde hace rato escribiendo! , me dejaron más comentarios lo que tienen cuenta, igual muchas gracias a:**

**-LEGNAL  
-Kitty-chan (KittyCiel656)  
-lucia-nami 14  
-Shersnape  
-Kuro-Neko-Angel  
-Kiryu Zero  
-jaken'na-kokoro**

**Muchas gracias!**

**Dejen sus comentarios**

**Allen: recuerden, por cada comentario le doy un golpe a Alice por idiota imprudente.**

**Que malo eres conmigo onii-chan**

**Allen: Eso te pasa por preocuparnos y por ser baka :l!**

**Mejor ya se! Por cada comentario que dejen harán que onii-chan se des enoje (?) conmigo!, por cada comentario yo me recupero tomando fuerzas!**

**Recuerden, un review es una advertencia para mí para que no me pase lo mismo! (aunque fue el conductor el que no me vio u.u)**

**Allen: chaossu**

**Ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, siguiente capítulo subido!**

**Lamentamos la demora, se supone que saldría ayer pero tuvimos que ir a una boda, no la recordábamos.**

**Allen: tal vez por el incidente no la recordábamos.**

**Oh si, en fin, me raptaron desde muy temprano para ir al salón . y luego fuimos a la misa, la cual duro al menos dos eternidades y tres cuartos.**

**Allen: eso fue porque el Padre se tardo mucho con la boda anterior.**

**Es verdad, y luego había mucha gente, así que nuestra prima entro a duras penas, que mal educados.**

**Luego fuimos a la recepción donde estuvimos por muchas horas, hasta como por las 2 y media, y yo que creí que duraría poquito, no se supone que la noche e para la "noche de bodas" Q.Q**

**Allen: al menos la comida estaba buena.**

**Y luego dicen que soy yo la que tiene el hambre encima. Lo único que valió la pena fue cuando nuestra prima lanzo el ramo y cayó al regazo de onii-chan jajaja**

**Allen: no entiendo por qué demonios escribo esto -.-**

**Porque lo prometiste, pero lo más divertido es que onii-chan y su amigo Terry intercambiaron miradas jajajaja**

**Allen: claro que no, solo te imaginas cosas.**

**Pero si Mina y Rukia lo vimos! Fue muy divertido. Aunque onii-chan luego me lanzo el ramo prácticamente a la cara.**

**Allen: no comento ¬¬**

**En fin, dejando la boda de lado ya pudimos publicar, se supone que esto estaría antes, ya que unas amigas me ayudaron a escribirlo…**

**Allen: pero como su estilo de escritura apestaba como perder un partido tuve que cambiar casi todo el contenido y lo termine hoy por la tarde.**

**Si, es que las chicas escribieron en formato de "obra de teatro" y no me gustaría que leyeran algo así, ya que cambiar tan repentinamente el estilo de escritura no debe ser agradable.**

**Allen: además faltaba especificar más cosas y las situaciones sobre todo**

**Si… pero ya está el capitulo y espero lo disfruten.**

**Pero antes, muchas gracias a Kitty-chan, Asaba-san, Yui-chan y a todas las que se preocuparon por mí, estoy muy bien, lo que menos me gusta de estar así es que no duermo a gusto.**

**Allen: porque ruedas por la cama como loca mientras duermes :v**

**Si, se siente horrible no poder dormir como estoy acostumbrada, en fin, gracias por su preocupación, pero me estoy recuperando adecuadamente, descuiden, onii-chan se asegura de cuidar bien de mí y no me deja hacer esfuerzos innecesarios, ni él ni los friends ñ.ñ**

**Allen: ¿lo dices porque casi te ponen a usar una silla de ruedas?**

**Sí, que exageración u.u**

**En fin, no distraemos más, gracias especiales a Mina-san y Alejandra que me ayudaron a escribir. **

**Allen: aunque la escritura apestaba**

…

**ENJOY!**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.Kuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

IV

Tetsuya caminaba tranquilamente tras su nuevo profesor, aunque su rostro se veía inexpresivo en realidad estaba nervioso, así que para distraerse miraba los pasillos, algunas paredes eran simplemente de cristal, otras eran paredes más solidas, todo estaba pintado en un tranquilo e impersonal blanco, con algunos detalles en las partes inferiores y superiores, además de algunos candelabros que se ocupaban de la iluminación, las puertas de color marrón estaban delicadamente talladas, las ventanas abiertas de los pasillos dejaban que la brisa con olor a mar recorriera el lugar, Kuroko descubrió en eso una sensación relajante.

Llegaron a la puerta del salón donde Imayoshi le pidió que esperara a que él lo llamara. Kuroko suspiro una vez más tratando de tranquilizarse y dándose ánimos, aunque nadie pudiera verlo con el tiempo podrían desarrollar la capacidad de notarlo… quizá…

-Silencio por favor clase –dijo el profesor a su ruidoso grupo, los chicos estaban dispersos en el aula hablando entre sí, tan pronto vieron a su maestros decidieron sentarse, no era bueno hacerlo enojar-, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo en esta clase, es al parecer muy tímido, así que sean amables con él –los alumnos cuchichearon un momento entre sí, pensando sobre lo que Imayoshi decía, era raro un estudiante trasferido, especialmente por la escuela y la época del año-. Puedes pasar Tetsuya-kun.

Afuera el peliazul suspiro, Kuroko abrió la puerta mientras el maestro escribía su nombre en la pizarra.

Los alumnos, naturalmente, no fueron capaz de verlo, ni cuenta se dieron de que la puerta se abrió, pero se impresionaron al leer el nombre de su nuevo compañero, era de la poderosa familia Kuroko, cuyo líder era dueño de las mundialmente conocidas empresas "Bladow", naturalmente comenzaron a cuchichear aun más entre sí.

-Silencio por favor –dijo el de lentes, demandando que los alumnos guardaran silencio.

-Sensei, ¿y donde esta Kuroko-san? –pregunto uno de los alumnos.

Kuroko miro con curiosidad al grupo,. No eran más de 20 alumnos, todos ellos portando debidamente el uniforme, de cabellos es castaño y negro, uno de ellos tenía un cabello de color rojo raro y otro parecía tener un piercing, sin embargo Kuroko pensó que era un grupo agradable, al menos no eran muchos chicos. Además ya sabía que no lo verían apenas entrar, pero eso no le dejo relajarse.

-Él esta…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entro rápidamente un rubio de ojos dorados.

-Sumimasen –entro el alto chico rubio rápidamente, sin fijarse que estaba por tropezar con…-, estuve en… hug…

-Ah…

El rubio había tropezado con algo, o más bien alguien, ya que al entrar corriendo y ser nuestro protagonista con tan baja presencia, fue inevitable el choque. Los alumnos y el maestro se sorprendieron, los primeros juraban que el chico tropezó solo, así que comenzaron a reír, Kise Ryouta era un tonto después de todo.

Kise en tanto trato de incorporarse poniéndose a cuatro, había chocado con alguien, de eso no había duda, y sentía un agradable calor bajo su cuerpo, en otras palabras, con quien quiera que choco se encontraba bajo él en ese momento. Fue difícil enfocarlo pero apareció casi de la nada, era muy bajito y de piel lechosa, con rostro fino y hasta lindo, de grandes ojos azul cielo (lo veían de manera inexpresiva) y de cabello también de color de sus ojos. Kise pensó que era lindo.

-Lo siento –dijo sonriéndole con seducción, o bueno, después de todo el segundo nombre de Kise era Casanova (mentiras :P).

Kuroko se sonrojo mientras el atractivo rubio lo ayudaba a pararse, lentamente y tomados de las manos, Kise se percato de cuan suaves eran, demasiado para un varón.

-En verdad lo lamento mucho, te lo recompensare –le prometió con una sonrisa.

-No h-hay problema –dijo tartamudeando un poco, la sonrisa del rubio irradiaba con la intensidad de mil soles y le deslumbraba por completo.

-¡Eh? Kise está hablando con alguien? –pregunto uno de los alumnos al ver a Kise.

- ¡Eh? –dijo otro de ellos

Todos enfocaron su vista en el bajito chico junto a Kise. Entonces los alumnos dejaron de reír y lograron ver a un chico al lado de Kise, había aparecido de la nada.

Kuroko se percato de su mirada, así que tranquilamente se puso de pie adecuadamente y se inclino ante sus nuevos compañeros.

-Domo –dijo en una inclinación.

-¡WAAA! ¡Un fantasma!

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

Kise no podía apartar la vista de su nuevo compañero, era realmente interesante, era como si fuera un fantasma.

.

Justo después de tropezar con Kuroko y de que todos pensaran que era un fantasma Imayoshi se rio a carcajadas (cosa que espanto un poco más a los estudiantes) y los mando a callar. Kise se sentó en su lugar, al fondo del salón, justo entre las filas, mientras que Kuroko se encontraba frente a ellos, listo para presentarse más formalmente.

Kuroko estaba nervioso, solo se había presentado frente a dos grupos, en primaria y en secundaria, y no era muy bueno, siempre terminan olvidándolo en medio de la presentación y terminaban por distraerse, así que nunca solía decir mucho, pero en vez de hacerlo como todos sus compañeros en conjunto, esta vez lo haría solo.

-Mi nombre es Kuroko Tetsuya –dijo inclinándose con respeto, los chicos comenzaron a hablar.

Quizá arqueo una ceja, ¿el heredero de una de las 3 grandes familias de Japón inclinándose frente a chicos de menor status que él? Interesante.

-Me gusta la lectura, la tranquilidad y los batidos de vainilla –decía tranquilamente sin prestar atención a los demás.

"¿Batidos?" pensaron algunos chicos, ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tales bebidas.

-Mi deporte favorito es el basket Ball aunque no soy bueno en el –reconoció el chico- estoy a su cuidado –dijo en otra reverencia.

-Bien, ya oyeron a Tetsuya-kun, pórtense bien con él, delegado de la clase y sub-delegado de la clase –llamo el sensei- póngase de pie para que Tetsuya-kun los vea.

Dos chicos se levantaron, el primero con algo de torpeza, era un chico de cabello y ojos castaños. El segundo en levantarse se acomodo los lentes, Kuroko lo identifico rápidamente como Midorima-san, el vice-presidente del consejo estudiantil.

-Midorima Shintarou –se volvió a presentar- delegado de la clase.

-S-Sakurai Ryo s-sub delegado, ¡lo siento! –dijo haciendo una reverencia- lamento m-mucho no ha-haberle visto desde u-un principio, lo siento, lo siento, no debería vivir, lo siento.

Kuroko se impresiono ante ese chico, no estaba seguro de que es lo que debería decirle, la clase soltó una risa ante su compañero.

-No le hagas caso Kuroko-san, Sakurai siempre ha sido así de raro –dijo uno de los chicos.

-Bien Tetsuya-kun, ahora debemos escoger tu asiento, justo en frente de Makoto-kun hay un lugar, adelante –dijo Imayoshi cuando la clase guardo silencio- Makoto-kun, levanta la mano para que Tetsuya-kun te ubique.

Tetsuya entonces vio que un chico cerca de las ventanas suspiraba resignado, tenía el cabellos negro un poco largo, gruesas cejas pero no tanto (?) y ojos color cafés grisáceo, no podía distinguir desde tan lejos. Makoto estaba hasta mero atrás de la fila al lado de las ventanas, y justo frente a él había dos lugares vacios.

Kuroko camino tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a él.

-Hajimemashite, Kuroko Tetsuya desu, nakayoku narimasu –dijo educadamente.

Hanamiya solo frunció el ceño, hizo un sonido despectivo y enfoco su mirada a la ventana. Kuroko no entendió su comportamiento.

Kuroko se sentó justo frente a él como indico el sensei y la clase comenzó.

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

Midorima miraba al chico invisible por el rabillo del ojo, su asiento quedaba en un lugar que le impedía ver adecuadamente al nuevo compañero de cuarto de Akashi, ya que estaba sentado en el segundo asiento de la segunda fila al lado de la puerta.

El chico realmente era algo invisible, no lo noto hasta que el idiota del rubio choco contra él.

Cuando acompaño a Akashi a dejar al chico el maestro hablo un rato con Kuroko, así que decidió entregarle las hojas a Akashi y se adelanto a su salón, después de todo no tenia por que esperar al chico.

Suspiro una vez más, recordó cómo es que se convirtió en delegado de la clase.

Cuando el curso recién empezaba Imayoshi-sensei pregunto por quien quería ser el delegado, como no hubo ni un voluntario ni sugerencia él fue escogido por sus buenas notas y origen familiar, aunque ya estaba en el concejo estudiantil.

Estaban concentrados en la lección de historia, o se suponía, Midorima no dejaba de dar "discretas" miradas hacia atrás, sus compañeros pensaron que era un tic, o quizá alguna de sus excentricidades.

Kuroko sintió que varios pares de ojos lo miraban, pero decidió ignorarlo y prestar atención a Imayoshi, además quizá solo estaba exagerando, después de todo él era invisible.

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

_-Kaguya no corras de esa forma –regaño el pelirrojo_

_-Pero está bien Seiya-kun, después de todo es la primera vez que salgo del hospital en meses –decía la hermosa chica de cabellos azules._

_La ciudad estaba tranquila ese día por la mañana. La joven pareja iba tomada de las manos, ella vestía un hermoso vestido de color azul cielo, iguales a sus ojos y cabellos, el usaba una camiseta blanca y costosa y un jersey rojo como su cabello, unos pantalones negros igual que sus zapatos._

_Iban caminando tranquilamente por aquella ciudad de un país extranjero. La chica irradiaba felicidad por cada poro de su piel mientras que su compañero tenía el ceño fruncido. _

_Ambos estaban comprometidos, él desde pequeño y ella antes de nacer._

_Ambos eran polos opuestos, él tenía una presencia muy fuerte, ella tenía muy poca presencia. Él era un poco amargado y muy serio, ella era más alegre y sonreía con mucha facilidad._

_Él prefería las cosas de más alta calidad y la elegancia, ella prefería las cosas más sencillas._

_._

_-¿Cómo esta mi hija doctor? –pregunto el hombre seriamente mientras abrazaba a su esposa, la cual lloraba desconsoladamente._

_La habitación era de un tranquilo color blanco pero se notaba claramente que esta era privada y de buena calidad, con los mejores aparatos médicos. El doctor de edad avanzada yacía frente a ambos padres, los cuales estaban sentados, en la cama yacía una joven de cabellos de color azul cielo, se encontraba vendada de la cabeza, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado igual que su pierna, estaba más pálida que de costumbre y se encontraba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, estaba conectada a diferentes maquinas, entre ellas, un respirador artificial._

_El hombre más joven de la habitación veía el electrocardiógrafo, el cual les mostraba los débiles latidos de la chica._

_-Esta… estable señor -pero eso no calmo a los presentes en la sala- no quisiera darles falsas esperanzas –comento el doctor, acomodándose las gafas- la verdad es que la joven se nos "fue" por unos minutos._

_-¿Qué quiere decir? –dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa._

_-Cuando trajeron a su hija hacia aquí ella estaba en muy mal estado, algunos de sus órganos se estropearon, perdió bastante sangre… pero descuiden –añadió al ver que ambos hombres estaba por interrumpirlo- ya esta adecuadamente abastecida de sangre. Pero como llego en mal estado en medio de la cirugía la perdimos, el electrocardiógrafo dejo de mostrar los latidos de corazón, pero utilizamos el desfibrilador y al parecer pudimos reanimarla. Se podría decir que su hija revivió –les sonrió tratando de consolar a los padres. Pero el hombre recargado en la pared no caería fácilmente en eso. _

(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))×·«¤´¯`·.»¤Kuroko¤«.·´¯`¤»·×(((¯`'·.¸(黒)¸.·'´¯)))

Después de la clase de Imayoshi-sensei apareció un hombre bastante enorme, era el maestro de educación física, Okamura-sensei, lo más sobresaliente en su persona era la barba partida y lo grande que era.

Tetsuya se presento ante él, asustándolo un poco por "aparecer de repente" y recibió un regaño. Si Kuroko pudiera, sin duda hubiera hecho un puchero, ya que él no había hecho nada para ser regañado, sumado a eso, sus compañeros de clase se rieron.

Cuando el profesor firmo el papel de Kuroko los llevo hacia el área de las canchas, ese día practicarían baloncesto.

Kuroko contemplo el mar en todo el camino sin prestar atención a algunas miradas que se cernían sobre su persona. El área de las canchas estaba recubierta de césped primero y luego un poco de arena, para después dar paso al cemento en las diferentes canchas.

Se dirigieron entre platicas al gimnasio donde Kuroko se maravillo ante las instalaciones más nuevas, casi le recordó al estadio donde hacían los partidos de basket en televisión.

-Muy bien chicos, primero deben hacer parejas para que puedan entrar en calor, no queremos lesionados, ¿verdad Sakurai?

-Los siento, los siento, soy una basura –decía el chico entre exageradas reverencias mientras los demás se reían. Kuroko no veía lo divertido en que alguien se llamara a si mismo basura.

-Y-yo no dije eso –decía el profesor un poco nervioso, ya lo había regañado Masako Araki por hacer llorar a Sakurai- bueno, no importa, solo busquen parejas.

Kuroko parpadeo un poco, odiaba todo tipo de actividad que fuera en parejas, por 3 sencillas razones:

1. Nadie lo escogía al carecer de la capacidad de verlo.

2. Solían ignorarlo en el trabajo.

3. Lo dejaban haciendo solo todo el trabajo y luego se quedaban con todo el crédito.

Suspiro pesadamente, que en su primer día lo dejaran buscar pareja no era divertido, ¿quién podría ser su pareja si para empezar no conocía a nadie? Pensó en pedírselo a Midorima, ya que se conocían, un poco, pero algo es algo ¿no?

Pero antes de preguntarle al peli verde vio como Sakurai se juntaba con él. Kuroko pensaba en Sakurai como su segunda opción, parecía un chico tranquilo y honesto, seguro si lo olvida no se quedaría con el crédito de su trabajo.

Pero antes de seguir con sus pensamientos sintió que lo empujaban por la espalda.

-Oh –escucho a sus espaldas, pero por el empujón perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo…

O eso pensó que pasaría, cerró los ojos esperando la caída… pero esta no llego, intrigado se pregunto qué habría pasado, unos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente del pecho y de la cadera.

-Lo siento –le susurraron al oído, causando su sonrojo.

Se separo lo más pronto que pudo, viendo al rubio que había visto ayer y con el que choco en la mañana, el cual le sonreía y le veía de una manera en la que no sabría como identificarla, era burla quizá… o quizá no.

-Lo lamento –volvió a decir, subió su mano izquierda cerca del rostro haciendo una leve inclinación a modo de disculpa- pero eres tan pequeño que no te vi –dijo con una leve sonrisa, pasando su mano por sus rubios cabellos.

Kuroko se molesto un poco al decir que era pequeño, él no era pequeño, solo que ese chico era más alto, quizá media cerca de 1.90- no hay problema –contesto un poco seco.

-Me llamo Kise Ryouta, lamento haber tropezado contigo en la mañana, Kuroko-kun –dijo sonriente.

Kise veía intrigado al chico más pequeño, realmente era invisible, choco con él por segunda vez sin verlo, pero el chico era interesante.

-Bueno Kuroko-kun, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

-¿Eh?

-¿Si? Bien, le diré al sensei.

Kise se alejo sin darle oportunidad al chico de decir nada, esta era una oportunidad para acercarse a alguien de la familia Kuroko.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.Kuro..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**Y tal como se prometió ya salió Kise y más nuevos personajes!**

**Déjenme reviews onegai! Díganme que piensan de capitulo, sus sugerencias, críticas constructivas…**

**Allen: dudas no porque son spoiler**

**Claro que no, pueden dejar sus dudas también**

**Allen: y si no son spoilers las responderemos.**

**Lamentamos no responder los reviews, pero onii-chan no ha tenido mucho tiempo libre. Así que:**

**Kitty-chan: me cuidare, lo juro! Y si, onii-chan es un amors por ayudarme QwQ  
Akashi-sama gano… pero quizá haga algo con eso kukuku, ya salió Kise-kun! Espero te guste su aparición que no fue muy convencional, pero tengo muchas cosas planeadas para él y Kurokocchi!  
yo también quería mandarte un PM, luego te contesto el otro…  
Allen: o más bien yo  
O más bien onii-chan, mi no poder, pero lo contestara cuando tenga más tiempo, quizá mañana!  
Ciao!**

**Asaba-san: no sabíamos que la página no cargaba.  
Allen: eso es porque eres muy distraída  
tal vez… gracias por tu preocupación, ya me encuentro mucho mejor!  
Allen: y de nada, yo de todas formas cuidare de esta baka hasta mejorar  
absolutamente no me deja usar el brazo derecho ni caminar si es necesario, aunque la pierna ya ni me duele T^T  
Akashi-sama es compañero de Tetsu! Y por algo puse a Imayoshi ;) okno XD  
y ya no me estoy sobre esforzando! Devuelve a nigou-kun T.T  
Ciao~**

**Kiryu Zero: si, asustar es el encanto de Tetsu~ es tan lindo  
Ciao~**

**Inochan-uchiha: gracias por el review, intentaremos mejorar.  
Allen: en cuanto a la ortografía lo siento, nuestro teclado no tiene las letras ni los números, así que lo escribimos "a ciegas". Antes de mandarlo lo revisamos y corregimos los errores  
les daría cáncer en los ojos si vieran como esta sin corregir D:  
Allen: pero siempre se nos pasan algunas faltas, tratare de que eso no suceda  
igual yo cuando pueda volver a escribir  
Ciao~**

**Yui-chan: gracias por la preocupación, pero ya estoy mejor!, tendré más cuidado u.u  
Allen: porque si no alguien le romperá sus revistas de la shonen jump :/  
TT^TT**

**Allen: y descuida, alguien de todas formas debe ayudar a la baka de mi imouto  
yey!, me alegra que les gustara que Akashi fuera compañero de Tetsu! Le sacare mucho provecho. Kyaaa que alegría que llegara a tu top de favoritos este humilde fic / muchas gracias, me esforzare para que no se pierda la calidad.  
Me alegra también que la decisión de hacer a Momoi y a Riko hombres fuera aceptada, es una especie de alivio ^w^  
Ciao**

**Miku: me alegra que te encante, el akakuro también es mi OTP! Tengo una almohada de ellos! Y un monton de imágenes y doujinshis!, pues a mí me gustan casi todas las parejas con Tetsu de uke!, aunque también el MidoTaka, el de Mitobe y Koganei y otras más que no recuerdo. Si, saldrá Mayuzumi, pero su papel aun es un misterio!**

**Ciao**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen sentir mejor.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Recuerden que con un review me hacen sentir mejor!**

**Allen: Ciaossu**

**Ciao minna~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola gente *escondida detrás de su poster de Chuck Norris*, lamento mucho la demora, gomenasai, gomenasai *se disculpa por 20 minutos a lo Sakurai Ryo*, es que surgieron varios imprevistos, el día que iba a subir el fic mi memoria murió *música fúnebre* ya no sirve para nada, y me deprimió mucho porque allí tenia mis fics, el comienzo del capi 6, mis mangas y muchos doujinshis y música. Así que bye bye inspiración. Justo cuando me recupere de ese suceso y me disponía a escribir… adivinen?, mi computadora murió! (el inútil de mi primo la desconecto cuando se estaba actualizando), lo cual me dejo como cuando un anime termina… (y terminar de ver MAGI *LA CUAL AMO Y RECOMIENDO* no ayuda), y ya estando arreglada, cuando la iba a usar el programa de Word (uso ese XD) ya no estaba TT^TT, y cuando nii-san lo descarga… que nos vamos de vacaciones, ahora estamos en USA, visitando a una tía que se alivio muy pronto, y os juro, es una tortura *cara de desesperación* mis dos primas AMAN, AMAN A JUSTIN BIEBER *al cual odio (sin ofender a quienes les guste*, no dejaban de hablar, "y Justin esto" "y justin lo otro" y que cumple tal dia, y que le gusta tal cosa, y que cual canción de él prefieres, y que qué tan guapo se me hace, y un sinfín más TT^TT (gracias al cielo regresamos ayer por la mañana a mi México lindo y querido). USA esta cool pero uno extraña su casa!, además de que mis primos son un tanto machistas y no me dejan salir a jugar con ellos, que porque serán muy rudos para una chica, y mi tío me dijo que mejor jugaba con mis primas (las cuales solo hablan de Bieber, de one dirección, Miley Cyrus y demás, es una tortura escuchar a justin Bieber (al menos para mi), pero en fin, al fin regreso (me dan ganas de cantar "libre soy, libre soy~ no puedo ocultarlo más~"?**

**En fin, ya no les aburro con mi torturoso mes, pero no le deseo esto a nadie T.T**

**Este capi contiene un poco más de información de la mami de Tetsu, un nuevo personaje y kikuro pa´compensar la tardanza ;)**

**El poema que leerán es de Jueli Sopetran, me gustan sus poemas, lo encontré en la biblioteca de mi tío (que suerte que se inglés) si no saben que dice más abajo esta su traducción :3**

**No olviden revisar algo IMPORTANTE al final~**

**ENJOY**

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.Kuroko..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

V

Akashi POV

Las clases como siempre, son aburridas, en realidad no tendría que tener que estar en esta aburrida escuela.

Giro el bolígrafo en mi mano con aburrimiento mientras miro por la ventana, la maestra Araki Masako-sensei enseñaba la materia de inglés es una de las pocas maestras que tenemos.

"No hay necesidad de que este aquí", me repito mientras veo algunas aves volar a los lejos.

-Akashi-kun, ¿podría leer el siguiente poema? –me dice la sensei.

Suspire con pesadez y me puse de pie mientras la vista de mis compañeros se centraba en mi persona.

_-_DEEP DOWN IS BEAUTY

We don´t need to talk

Our hands express the silence around the river

Our eyes rest on the water

Flower´s fingers are flavoring the trees

The path of the border sings the distance

And there is a bird learning to sing

As a baby dreams, full of doubts

Is the silent embroidery by the evergreen?

What makes me think about equivocal?

The chaos is magic

The blade of leaf reflects existence

And you are here

Touching my soul

What else do you want to know?

The clay is in the bottom of the river

Just reach out…

Termine de leer ese sencillo poema de una persona llamada Julie Sopetran, pero el poema, extrañamente, me hizo pensar en él nuevamente, mi nuevo compañero de cuarto, y es que desde que se fue con Imayoshi-sensei no eh dejado de pensar en él, siento que lo he visto en algún lugar antes, aunque no me es claro el lugar.

Volví a sentarme mientras la maestra les decía a mis compañeros la forma correcta de la pronunciación de las palabras. Volví a mirar afuera.

El cielo estaba de color azul claro y no había ni una sola nube, volví a pensar en él, es muy extraño, jamás había pensado tanto tiempo en nadie, ni en nada, pero debo decir que me causa cierta curiosidad.

Cuando la clase termino yo salí rumbo a la sala del concejo estudiantil, la siguiente clase la daba un profesor cuyo nombre ni recuerdo y que no me cae bien sinceramente, además de que hay cosas que quiero hacer.

Una vez adentro descubro que no hay nadie, naturalmente, yo soy quien pasa más tiempo aquí ya que suelo saltarme las clases, las cuales las veo como algo inútiles, después de todo solo enseñan cosas que aprendí desde los cinco años, biología, química, física, inglés, aritmética, algebra, historia, filosofía, absolutamente todo ya lo aprendió en años anteriores con tutores privados, pero mi padre, en vez de mandarme a la universidad de estados unidos, me mando a esta aburrida escuela, me pregunto con qué propósito lo abra hecho…. No, eso sería engañarme a mí mismo, sé muy bien por qué razón me ha enviado aquí, aunque no me la diga, hay dos razones, una de ellas es que quiere que me haga amigo de los herederos importantes de las diferentes compañías, ya que varios se pusieron de acuerdo para venir a estudiar aquí, y la segunda razón es porque él aun no desea dejar el imperio Akashi en mis manos, es tan desconfiado, sabe bien que una vez que las empresas lleguen a mis manos lo superare fácilmente, él desperdicio muchos años en un amor no correspondido y en encontrar a aquella mujer que le robo el corazón, pero yo no soy como él, soy centrado y directo al objetivo, tendré tantos "amigos" como él quiere, pero lo único que logrará con eso es que cuando el imperio pase a ser de mi propiedad lo extenderé lo más que pueda, el imperio Akashi sin duda se colocara en primer lugar en muchos sectores.

Abrí mi lap top y empecé a hacer mi trabajo, pero una vez más volví a pensar en ese chico de grandes ojos azules, levante mi mano y sentí una vez más el cálido toque de esa suave piel. Suspiré una vez más.

Saque los documentos de mi maletín y los revise, dentro de poco empezaría el festival escolar, lo cual es bastante molesto, pero necesario.

Empecé a introducir los estados de cuenta en el programa de mi lap top y comencé a hacer los cálculos necesarios.

Cuando termine comprobé que aún faltaban unos minutos de la siguiente hora, así que me levante para ir a la enfermería, comencé a guardar el documento y a abrir mi correo electrónico donde estaban algunos mensajes que había intercambiado con herederos y cabezas principales de algunas compañías, últimamente estoy hablando con un chino que tiene una compañía de fabricación de fuegos pirotécnicos.

Antes de responder a Wang encontré en mi bandeja un correo sin remitente, lo cual es extraño, probablemente un virus, iba a borrarlo sin abrir, cuando, en contra de mi conducta de siempre, lo abrí por mera curiosidad, aun sabiendo que si era un virus podría destruir los incontables archivos importantes de la lap top. Pero me sorprendí, era una imagen donde salía mi padre, siendo este aún más joven, y una mujer inusualmente parecida a Tetsuya.

Me acerque un poco más a la pantalla y mire a aquella mujer que parecía desvanecerse con el viento. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su blanco rostro de finas y delicadas facciones, su cabello era largo por la cintura y llevaba el uniforme de una escuela privada en Londres, mi padre lucia, como siempre, un ceño fruncido y miraba fijamente a la cámara, los brazos cruzados y su semblante serio, debo admitir que realmente nos parecemos, eso me enoja un poco, llevaba un traje, probablemente era de Amosu, lo cual no era de sorprender, a él siempre le ha gustado lucir su riqueza ante los demás, lo que era extraño en esa imagen no era la joven mujer de finas facciones con un parecido extraordinario con Tetsuya, sino la mirada de mi padre, para el buen observador –como yo- su miraba, por más severa y seria que estaba se veía cálida.

Así que ¿ella era la mujer que tanto buscabas padre?

Decidí hacer una pequeña investigación.

Me metí en internet y en el primer buscador tecle "Kuroko Kaname", después de todo yo conozco bastante sobre las familias más importantes de Japón, pero jamás me intereso la familia Kuroko, hasta ahora.

Empecé a leer lo esencial, sobre todo de las acciones de Kaname y su buena relación con compañías extranjeras, así como la valuación de sus bienes actualmente. Pero indagando un poco más a fondo descubrí que el hombre tuvo 3 hijos, el primer es un varón que tiene más o menos la edad de mi padre, se llama Kazuto (*), su segunda hija se llama Kaede y la tercera y la que se parece a Tetsuya se llamaba Kaguya, y es la única fallecida de los tres hijos.

«Interesante» me dije a mi mismo mientras volvía a teclear, esta vez el nombre de "Kuroko Kaguya".

Se abrieron algunos archivos e imágenes de la mujer, realmente su parecido con Tetsuya era increíble.

Y al leer los enlaces descubrí que la mujer era un genio en la música, desde que era pequeña se unió a una orquesta en Corea del Sur donde tocaba el violín; además de que cuando estaba en preparatoria sufrió un accidente automovilístico. Abrí la pestaña, al parecer un niño se atravesó en medio de la calle y la joven mujer salto a salvarlo a costa de su propia vida, creo que eso es cliché y muy tonto.

Al seguir investigando un poco más Kaguya rompió el compromiso con mi padre, según algunos enlaces de fuentes poco confiables, esto sucedió cuando mi padre, el cual era su prometido, descubrió que Kaguya estaba embarazada. En otro enlace decía que poco después de ese hecho la mujer rompió sus relaciones con su familia y desapareció de la mira de la sociedad. Al parecer Kaname desconoció después a su hija. Y aproximadamente uno años después la mujer fue asesinada en su hogar en un pueblo japonés. Eso me llamo la atención, así que abrí el enlace y descubrí una foto de Tetsuya, Tetsuya de niño para ser precisos y algo realmente extraño en el artículo, los siguientes eran artículos similares.

Una vez finalizada la investigación me quede pensando en el asunto, además, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿por qué razón Kuroko Tetsuya es el heredero de la familia Kuroko cuando hay tres personas antes que él? Los dos hijos mayores de Kaname tuvieron hijos, la mujer un hijo, el hombre un par de gemelos.

«Extraño» pienso, sintiendo como mis labios se contraen en mi característica media sonrisa torcida.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.KiKuo.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-Bocchama…

-¡Déjenme solo!

¡PAZ! Las puertas del cuarto del joven bochan se cerraron fuertemente en la cara de la sirvienta.

Estuvo fuera de Japón por poco más de un año y se encuentra con que su querido abuelo piensa dejar a un extraño incompetente con la fortuna de la familia, ¿hacer de un completo desconocido el heredero de la familia Kuroko? ¡Inaceptable!

-De nada sirve exaltarse así, Tomoe –dijo la suave voz de una mujer, ella tenia el cabello largo color negro y hermosos ojos azul cielo, vestia un elegante vestido azul claro sin mangas.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquila Saori nee-chan? Ese tal Tetsuya piensa robarse nuestra herencia –dijo el muchacho, de cabello negro tambien, y los mismos ojos que su hermana.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, ambos poseian el mismo rostro, naturlamente, porque eran genemelos.

-Calma, tu confía en tu hermana, por algo soy la mayor, ne? –sonrisa maliciosa- el tal Tetsuya piensa quedarse con nuestra fortuna, pero la vida esta llena de sorpresas, desagradables sorpresas en cada esquina.

-¿A que te refieres nee-chan?

-Quien sabe~ -decía con voz cantarina.

.

En la habitación de lado otro chico, el tercer nieto, se encontraba practicando caligrafia… o eso se supone, estaba acostado en su cama leyendo tranquilamente una manga… o eso aparentaba, estaba disgustado, regresa del internado en Alemania solo para enterarse de que su abuelo ya a elegido heredero, y a diferencia de sus primos Tomoe y Saori, el heredero (menor que él, por cierto) es un chico desconocido cuya madre, al parecer, ya esta muerta, cuyo padre yace en prisión, sin educación, principios, modales ni nada. No es como si realmente le importara el tal Tetsuya, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de sus padres, acerca de que él debe ser el heredero, que para eso nació, y un monton de palabras estúpidas y sin sentido demás.

Se acostó de lado en la cama, pasando su mano por sus cabellos color gris, su cara sin expresión veía el manga, aunque en realidad no prestaba atención. Había visto al tal Tetsuya rondar la mansión unos días antes de irse a la Academia Internado Teiko, a la cual asistiría la siguiente semana, o quien sabe, ya no le daba ganas entrar allí, el hecho de ver a ese tal primo bastardo que tiene no le anima mucho en lo particular.

El tal Tetsuya, ¿qué tipo de chico seria?

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.KiKuo.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-Ah… Ki-Kise-kun.. nmh

-¿Qué pasa Kurokocchi?

-Yaaahh… n-no puedo…

-Aguanta un poco Kurokocchi, ya casi…

-Ahhh… d-duele Ki-Kise-kun… nmh…

-Ya pasara Kurokocchi… s-solo relájate

-Im-imposible… de-detente Kise-kun… ugh

-Solo un poco más… abre más las piernas…

-Di-dijiste que… ahhh~… ha-hasta donde pudiera…

-Solo un poco más… LISTO!, ne, kurokochi, ya hiciste tus flexiones!

-Hai… -dijo agotado el pequeño peliceleste.

Cuando ya tenia cada uno de sus compañeros su respectiva pareja, el profesor los puso a hacer flexiones, primero fue Kise, sentarse en el piso, abrir las piernas lo más que pudiera después empujarle por la espalda para que llegara lo más abajo que podía, después intercambiaron posición, pero Kuroko estaba lejos de ser tan flexible como Kise, y es que entre más le empujaba el rubio, más doloroso era

La mayoría de los alumnos solo podían ver al peliazul completamente rojos como tomate, venga, parecía que l rubio se lo estaba follando, e incluso a algunos les dio una hemorragia nasal, ese chico gemía mucho, y muy lindo por cierto.

Kise ayudo a Kuroko a ponerse de pie, las pálidas piernas del más bajo temblaban ligeramente.

-¿Kurokocchi no hace ejercicios?

Kuroko se quedó paralizado y se sonrojo levemente- es que es muy agotador

-Waii~ -el rubio salto a abrazar al pequeño (el cual cabía perfectamente en sus brazos) mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la más pálida- Kurokocchi es perezoso~

Eso hizo enojar al más pequeño, el cual le dio en las costillas a Kise con un codazo, esto le provocó dolor, haciendo que se alejara del otro mientras se agarraba fuertemente la zona afectada.

El silbato del profesor Okamura los trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Bien, como son 20 alumnos en el salón jugaremos un mini tornero de basket ball, así que a hacer equipos de 5.

Kise tomo rápidamente la mano de Kuroko, así no lo alejarían de él, mientas miraba con sus dorados ojos a los otros tres integrantes.

-Kise-kun –llamo el menor al mayor, tirando levemente de la camiseta negra del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa Kurokocchi?

-Yo… -se quedó callado un momento, pero decidió hablar- yo soy muy malo para el baloncesto.

Kise le sonrió amablemente- no te preocupes Kurokocchi, aunque no lo parezca yo soy muy bueno en el baloncesto, yo hago tu parte!

.

Al final todos los alumnos, y el profesor pudieron comprobar cuan malo era kuroko para el basketball, cada vez que le lanzaban el balón en un pase a Kuroko se le caía, o cuando lo atrapaba no duraba ni un segundo con él porque prontamente se lo arrebataban. Y cuando estaba libre para tirar… simplemente fallaba estrepitosamente o el balón ni se acercaba a la red.

Al final el equipo de Kise quedo en segundo lugar gracias a las habilidades del rubio y de otro compañero cuyo nombre no sabia, el primero fue el de Midorima, el cual podía encestar tiros de tres consecutivamente desde casi la mitad de la cancha, era bastante sorprendente de ver.

Kuroko tenía una aura de pesimismo, y es que, aunque amaba el deporte, en verdad era muy malo para él, y tal como Kise había dicho, hizo su parte, lo cual no lo dejo sentir mejor.

Mientras Kuroko ayudaba a recoger los balones escucho como Okamura-sensei les pedia a Midorima, Kise, Sakurai, el chico que se sienta tras suyo (Hanamiya parece que se llama) y otra persona que se unieran formalmente al equipo de basket, por un segundo se imagino el como seria ser bueno en el deporte y participar en torneos en canchas enormes frente a muchas personas, representando tu escuela con orgullo, pero eso era un sueño más que imposible. Mientras regresaba escucho como los cuatro de los chicos se negaban rotundamente, el chico cuyo nombre ignoraba parecía considerarlo seriamente.

Al final el profesor los mando a las duchas.

Por alguna razón que Kise no entendía no quería que el resto de sus compañeros vieran al peliceleste como Dios lo trajo al mundo, así que antes de que se desvistiera lo tomo de la muñeca llevándolo más lejos de los demás, quería conversar en privado algo, ahora que se acordaba.

-Ne Kurokocchi, Akashicchi me dijo que te diera algo.

Con eso capto la atención del pequeño, el cual lo miraba interrogante por llevárselo a rastras.

-¿Qué cosa es Kise-kun?

-Bueno –el rubio se pasó despreocupadamente una mano por su cabello, sacudiendo las gotas de sudor que aun habían en su cuerpo, Kuroko pensó que el rubio era en verdad atractivo, Kise se recargo en la pared- en esta escuela todos los alumnos están al menos en un club o dos (mientras no afecte las actividades del otro club), así que Akashicchi me pidió que te dijera que antes de terminar la semana debías estar inscrito formalmente en un club.

-¿En serio? –dijo el peliazul con su rostro inexpresivo mientras inclinaba la cabeza levemente hacia un lado, Kise pensó en que el otro chico era muy lindo, con el sudor recorriendo su pálido cuerpo del más bajo, cuyas mejillas estaban levemente rojas por el ejercicio de recién, inconscientemente se pasó la lengua por los labios, pero Kuroko no le prestó atención a este gesto.

-Si Kurokocchi, por ejemplo, yo soy miembro del consejo estudiantil.

Kuroko se sorprendió por esto.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, soy el encargado de las festividades –dijo con una sonrisa brillante- Akashicchi está en el club de shogi aparte del consejo, Midorimacchi está en el de lectura… -pero Kuroko ya no presto atención, ya sabía a cuál club deseaba ingresar, solo le pediría a Midorima ayuda.

-Entiendo Kise-kun –corto su monologo, dirigiéndose a las duchas, pero Kise lo detuvo.

-¿Entonces ya sabes a cuál club entrar? –Kuroko asintió, listo para retirarse, pero Kise o se lo permitió, aun yacía gente en las duchas, quería estar él solo con el más bajito.

El meno lo interrogo con la mirada, Kise no lo dejaba marchar, estaba a punto de hablar cuando el rubio le corto la charla.

-¿T-te gustaría estar e-en el mismo club conmigo? –pregunto el modelo, un poco cohibido, cosa rara en él, pero esos enormes ojos de un hermoso color azul lo ponían inexplicablementeç nervioso, de cualquier manera, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a la familia Kuroko, ¿verdad?

-¿En qué club esta Kise-kun?

-B-bueno, es solo… es un club al que ya casi no hay integrantes, me gustó mucho, pero aún me falta un miembro para que sea un club formal… es un club de teatro…

Kuroko frunció el ceño, a él no le llamaba la atención el teatro, y no le interesaba actuar, pero parecía algo importante para el rubio, y recordó repentinamente que el rubio era modelo, y que la familia de Kise era una familia dedicada al mundo del espectáculo, muy famoso en todo Asia, e incluso en Estados Unidos, esto podía ser importante para el ubio, además, ¿no menciono que se podían estar en dos "clubs"? podía ser el miembro que Kise necesitaba y estar en el de literatura.

-Está bien Kise-kun, me uniré a tu club.

Los ojos de Kise brillaron intensamente.

-ARIGATOU KUROKOCCHI! –y se lanzo a abrazar al pequeño, el cual se sentía asfixiar.

-K-Kise-kun… -decia dificultosamente el más pequeño, creía que se ahogaría hasta que…

-¡Kise! –llamo la voz más profunda al rubio, el cual soltó levemente el agarre- asfixiarás a Kuroko como sigas así –dijo la voz de cierto peliverde que se acomodaba las gafas- además son los únicos que aún no han entrado a las duchas, dense prisa o perderán la siguiente clase.

-Hai, hai, hai kurasu iincho –dijo aburriamente el rubio, Midorima se retiro- andando Kurokocchi, Kasamatsu-sensei da miedo cuando regaña, lo cual nos pasará por retrasarnos –dijo el rubio, el cual caminaba abrazado a Kuroko.

El más pequeño solo se dejo hacer.

Una vez en el área de desvestirse Kise no pudo evitar mirar al peliazul mediante un espejo que había allí (fue puesto allí por un senpai de tercer año, al parecer se llama Mibuchi-senpai), podía ver cuan pálida estaba la piel, sus rozadas tetillas, su delgado cuerpo, cielos, ya empezaría a babear, así que aparto su vista, pensando en qué pasaría si llegaba tarde a la clase de matemáticas de Kasamatsu-sensei.

Mientras tanto Kuroko aprovecho el mismo espejo que Kise uso para ver al rubio, tenía la piel levemente bronceada pero su cuerpo parecía muy atlético, tenia musculatura (pero no exagerada), podía ver su perfecto abdomen con un "six-pack", miro su propio y plano abdomen, tan plano como siempre, y vio su cuerpo, igual de delgado que siempre, sin músculos, suspiro, quizá podría pedirle a Kise que le ayudará a tener músculos como él, dio otra discreta e invisible mirada al rubio, en verdad, no estaba para nada mal.

Ambos una vez desnudos (cuidadosamente mirando a otro lado) entraron al fin a las duchas.

Kise pensaba en Kasamatsu Yukio, su estricto profesor de aritmética, y en los crueles castigos físicos que imponía a los alumnos que osaran llegar tarde a su clase, por ejemplo, podía patearlo, o podía hacer que se quedara en el corredor con una cubeta llena de agua a cada mano y un pesado libro de algebra avanzada sobre la cabeza, o ponerlo de cara a una esquina con un sombrero en orma de cono que decía "baka, koitsu wa baka de aru", o cosas por el estilo. Mientras Kuroko pensaba en su delgado cuerpo y en lo genial que sería tener un cuerpo como el rubio (que por algo era modelo ¿verdad?). ambos terminaron su ducha en un suspiro agotado, cuando se disponían a marchar Kuroko resbalo con un jabón que algún alumno dejo tirado.

–Cuidado! –llamo Kise, sujetando a Kuroko, pero ambos cayeron en una pose por demás comprometedora.

Kuroko yacia debajo, con los ojos cerraos (por el leve impacto), sujetándose a los hombros del más alto, sus piernas estaban abiertas y en ellas yacia un ruio completamente sonrojado y casi en shock por estar en esa pose tan comprometedora (y exitante) on el más bajo, ambas miradas se cruzaron en un instante, el rubio solo podía contemplar la hermosa mirada azul del más pequeño, esos apetitosos labio rosados, el sonrojo en sus mejillas, su pálida piel y las gotas de agua que bajaban por su cuerpo, además de su azulino cabello mojado y escurriendo gotas. Kuroko también contemplaba al más alto, y estando tan cerca no pudo evitar pensar que era el hombre más atractivo que había visto nunca, y esa mirada dorada como depredador y el mojado cabello del que aun escurrían gotas pegársele levemente a la cara, lo hacían ver increíblemente sexy…

Kise tuvo el impulso de besar al más pequeño, el cual, dejándose llevar por el momento cerraba lentamente los ojos, aferrándose a la ancha espalda del rubio, estaban tan cerca de un beso cuando…

-Cof cof –toz disimulada- está prohibido ponerse románticos en las duchas –decia una voz en la entrada.

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*´)¸.•*´  
«´¨`•°.Kuroko..°•´¨`»  
.¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)`*•.

**(*) Ni crean que es una obvia referencia a Kirito-kun XD**

**Kufufufufu, soy mala, I know it! ****Pero esto fue solo fan service para ustedes, por tardarme tanto, descuiden, abra más sorpresas, me emociono nada más de recordarlo, **

**Adivinen que personajes salieron ya~, quien será el extraño primo de tetsu que leía? Que pretende Saori y Tomoe? Que descubrió Akashi? Quien descubrió a Ki-han y Tetsu en medio de lo bueno XD? Estas preguntas se resolverán más adelante, quien adivine o se acerque le regalo *hurga en su bolsillo bolsillastico(?) una paleta de uva, etto, un pin de code geass (mejor ese no) y un tostón (50 centavos~) :3**

**En fin, contestare rápidamente sus reviews.**

***Inochan-Uchiha:**

**Gracias or tu review, así es, Kise no es tan baka, o quizá si, bueno, sus compañeros piensan de él eso, pero luego los dejará on la boca cerrada! Lo se, Ki-chan es todo un casanovas, se le ve en la cara (?) A mi también me da risa Sakurai, espero te gustara el capi, Ciao~**

***Asaba-san:**

**Gracias por tu review, lo se, Kise esta re-bueno XDDDD, dan ganas de violárselo, aunque prefiero que se viole Kuroko XDDD (okno) Espero te gustara este capi 100% Kikuro! (tenia ganas). Ya estoy perfectamente ien, así que despreocupate, no me pegues onegai ñ.ñ, en verdad ya estoy mejor, no fue la ran cosa a final de cuentas, estos meses me aliviaron mucho! *se esconde tras su poster de Chuck Norris* no me lastimes!, y no llores, nakanaide nee, ya esto bien en verdad! Le pagabas a onii-chan o.O pos con razón tenia tanto dinero XDDD Si, fuimos a una boda, ya es la segunda a la que asistimos (La primera fue a los 9 o 10 meses, a la de mi tia que ahora vive aca en USA X3) Lo se, onii-chan es muy tsundere1 aunque no lo admite (como Midorin), pero si, veo mucho yaoi XD  
PD: te omprendo on lo de los celulares TT^TT yo tengo n maldot blackberry  
Ciao~**

***Kitty-chan:**

**Waiii, me alegra que lo amaras, hasta hiciste sonrojar a onii-chan, que cute es~, muchas gracias por tu review!, nos esforzaremos por seguir mejorando! Si amaste eso de Kise y Kuroko pos no se que haras con esto 100% kikuro! Se revela un poco más de la familia de Tetsu!, haz tus apuestas! Si, ella era la mami de Tetsu, después se sabra mas de ella! Suerte con la escuela y con lo de USA, Ciao~**

***LEGNAEL:**

**Gracias por tu review, jajaja, en fin, como vez tu sugerencia de Kasamatsu pa´profe fue elegida, espero te guste lo que planeo con esto! Espero cumplir tus exceptivas respecto al fic! Si, eso fue inspirado en el Host Club, amo a Haru-chan y a Tamaki y su bola de súbditos!, quizá algunas escenas se parezcan, pero estarán inspiradas!, Lo se sobre lo del auto, en verdad, fue más culpa de él qu mia, gracias por leer y preocuparte, ya estoy bien. Ciao~**

***Kiryu Zero:**

**Gracias por tu review, sip, Ki-chan salio para quedarse, siempre eh visto a Kise y Momoi un poco parecidos en personalidad, espero te guste la conti, Ciao.**

***Yui-chan:**

**Gracias por tu review!,Ya estoy super mejor, gracias por la preocupación, esperemos se me acaben las desgracias! Lo se, a mi e pasa más o menos lo mismo que a Tetsu, siempre choco con las mismas personas!, yo también amo a todos, A TODOS! 3 3, espero te gustara este fanservice kikuro!, Ciao~**

**En fin….**

**IMPORTANTE. IMPORTANTE. IMPORTANTE. IMPORTANTE (me encanta que escrio la palabra en vez de copiar y pegar XD) IMPORTANTE IMPORTANTE.**

**Por favor, denme los nombres de los personajes de la serie que quieran ver emparejados con Tetsu (aparte de la kiseki, kagami, momoi y himuro) es muy importante que dejen sus comentarios, puede ser el personaje que les venga en gana, incluso algún oc para que salga en un capitulo futuro como aparición especial**

**TRADUCCION DEL POEMA:**

**No necesitamos hablar  
Nuestras manos expresan el silencio en torno al río  
Nuestros ojos descansan sobre el agua  
Los botones de las flores florecen alrededor de los arboles  
A la distancia, en la frontera se puede oir el canto del camino  
es ahí donde las aves aprenden a cantar  
Como un bebe sueña, lleno de dudas,  
Así el silencio es envuelto por el follaje siempre verde?  
Que me hace pensar que estoy equivocado?  
El caos es magia  
El filo de las hojas refleja su existencia  
Y tu estas aquí  
Tocando mi alma  
Que es lo que quieres saber  
La arcilla esta en el fondo del rio  
Solo tienes que llegar alla…**

**Según mi tio asi es más o menos la traducción, algunas palabras se cambiaron para que se oyera más poético :'D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, LAMENTO LA DEMORA.**

**CIAO~**


End file.
